Home Sweet Home ll: Behind Enemy Lines
by Lastiel
Summary: Alex Kassler is back! All is well at Balamb Garden until the Galbadian Army threaten to unleash there newest weapon and take over the Esthar. Will Alex be able to help prevent it or will her personal life get in the way? Chapterd Uploaded 9. Complete
1. Home Sweet Home ll: Behind Enemy Lines

**Home Sweet Home: Behind Enemy Lines**

AN: FINALLY!! I've been waiting to put this up for ever but refused until I finished it and now it's done!!!! So this is about Alex (duh) and that's all I can say. ~OceanGurl

            And now for our feature presentation…..

"Were moving in, watch our backs."

"Copy that," I replied to the second in command on my team.

"Wa. .Wa..Wait, there are G-Soldiers coming your way, you don't have time, just back up and go hide until they pass," Hello again, can you uhh, wait a sec? I'm kinda busy right now.

"I can get it, hold them off," Seifer you idiot. I aimed my gun and shot the seven Galbadian Soldiers that were heading there way.

"What the . . . " one said as silent gunshots were fired and the people around him fell. Then I shot him.

"Seifer you sooo owe me," I grunted into the walkie-talky.

"Put it on my tab." I saw him, Rinoa and Irvine walk cautiously below me. You see, I was up in the ceiling, hiding amongst the bars with a rope and harness in case I fell or needed to get down really fast.

"Ok, we see it, um how do we approach this?" Seifer asked looking up trying to find me.

"Well, there are two options, one is to slowly creep toward it get it, and slowly creep out of the building or, grab it and run like hell. Lets do the quiet way, hold on I'm coming down," I put the walkie-talky in it's holder on my belt, put my gun around my shoulder and slid down the rope.

"Ok so, who's gonna grab it?" Rinoa asked.

"I will, you guy's call Squall's team, get them ready to leave on the signal...." I was gonna say more but Seifer cut in.

"I'm not leaving you to screw up the mission, I'm staying." I didn't have time for this. We were on a time schedule.

"Fine, stay. You two, go." Rinoa started to leave but Irvine stayed.

"Uhh, what's the signal?" um......

"Me yelling at him through the walkie-talky to move his ass," eh, it's something isn't it? "See you guy's on the out side."

"Ok, Seifer, you stay here, and I'll get the disk," The thing we were risking out life for was a computer disk, the size of your palm but had all the information of the garden on it as in emergency money supply room, secret fire exits only known of by the staff, stuff like that. It was there in the office, on the desk, guarded by two G-Soldiers (Galbadian Soldiers) with machine guns and a lot of ammo.

"Ok," I said in I whisper. "One...two...three!" I kicked down the door and started shooting. And the Galbadian goes down! He was fast and got me in the chest once, (I had a bullet proof vest on) but I was faster.

"Yeah! That's one for Alex Kessler," Ok grab the disk slowly...... and.....

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shit.

"Alex! What did you do?!" Seifer peered into the room and screamed at me.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I screamed. "Lets get outta hear, they must have heard the gunshots," we ran through the halls of the Galbadian Army base occasionally running into a soldier or two.

"Hold up!" I stopped cause I had an idea.

"What! There coming!" 

"I'm putting a bomb hear set for three minutes, that's more than enough time to get out of hear," I stuck the bomb to the wall and set it for three minutes.

We ran and encountered more soldiers.

"Seifer, just run! We don't have time!" he just kept firing

"You go, I'll be fine." For once I listened to him. I ran to the outside doors where the rest of the crew was waiting.

"Where's Seifer?" Selphie asked

"Inside still, I'll be right back," I said as I ran back in to save Seifer's sorry ass.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked looking furious.

"I came to get you outta hear, we have like twenty seconds now lets go!" just then a voice came on...

"There is a bomb in the building. Please calmly find the nearest exit. You now have ten seconds before lock down and then another three before destruction. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Seifer hurry up! Now!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Were sooo close...." I don't think I've ever run as fast as I did then in my entire life.

"Three seconds...two...one the building is now locked" the voice said just as me and Seifer ran into the doors that were suppose to open.

"No!" I banged on the door and looked helplessly out the door window at my friends on the outside.

"Three...two...one...."

BAMB! 

The lights went on and Cid came down the nearest staircase from a room in the ceiling. Along with all the other instructors, including Quistis Trepe.

"No! Seifer I hate you!" I screamed out.

"Chill, it was just a practice mission." Now you've done it 

"Just a practice mission? Nothing is ever **_just a practice mission. If that was a real situation, we'd both be dead you idiot! You cause your stupid and me cause I ran back to save you!" my face was red I could feel it._**

"Excuse me, I need to go kill something,"

Ok, now I can talk to you...hi. Want a Balamb garden update? Cause I'm gonna give you one anyway.

Ok, after the Battle at Balamb, there were a lot of renovations made while Cid was waiting for a new fly chip. Which now is accessible only if you are an instructor, or Cid, cause its fingerprint locked. Anyways, one was another new training centre. It's for mission practicing and so Cid can, ahead of time decide who works good together and who makes good team leaders. I sure blew my chance at that.

It's about twice the size of the monster training centre so it's not all cramped up during practice missions. They have about seven different themes but a different mission every time. Plus a storage room about the same size for all the props.

The next change was in the hand to hand combat training centre. It was expanded and they added an obstacle course, punching bags, half bodies (from the shoulder up) made outta rubber to punch and a weight room was added. Next was in the monster training centre, ok that's three now: the mission practice training centre, the hand to hand combat training centre and the monster training centre. Weird, anyways. It too was expanded a bit, bigger trees, more plants, Grats, and T-Rexaurs. They also got the coolest new monster to kill. It's called a Tyrannodor. They are these bird like things that have reptilian skin and were like the size of Irvine in height and had like a ten foot wingspan. Very big. There really hard to kill, cause they usually work with a partner, that you usually don't notice until you're fifteen feet in the air, being carried to a nest where like eight little baby's are waiting to devour you. And you can't kill them cause there all tagged until they're a certain age. Always fun. Anyways, so now I'm at he training centre.

"Stupid Seifer, how am I gonna ever be commander of a mission if I can't get my stupid team to listen to stupid orders!" A Grat jumped in front of me.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" I screamed in frustration. Then I stabbed it and it wilted.

"Arrrrggggg!" I started attacking a tree...oh, something's behind me...

Closer......close......closer......

I twirled around as fast as I could and swung at my attacker...........that wasn't really my attacker.

"Ahh!" Squall jumped back and blocked my blow with his gunblade. And yes, I said Squall.

"Do you always try to kill your friends?" he was panting, it was funny.

"No, you have to be a good friend to receive that kinda treatment," I smiled.

"Uh huhhhhh..... anyways were going up to the gym, wanna come?"

"Sure, I uhhh.." I looked down at my baggy blue jeans and jungle green tank top "gotta change, but I'll uh... see you guys up there?" we started heading out.

"Whatever, see you in a bit," Squall jogged the other direction to the training canter.

I have something to do first.

"Hello Alex, you can go right in," she smiled and let me into the room.

"Thank you doctor, I'll only be like ten minutes this time," I walked into the room in which Zell lay, still with the tubes.

"Hi Zell, oh my god, you will not believe what happened today....." and I went on telling him about the 'mission' and stuff. "Well I gotta go now, going to the weight room, see ya later." I headed to my dorm where I changed into my grey work out sweat pants and my white muscle shirt. Let me tell you the story behind the white muscle shirt. Ok it's not really a big story thing, Squall invited me to go work out with him, I had no shirt to wear but I had the sweat pants. So he gave me one of his many plain, white muscle shirts. And that's the story.

So yeah, I put that on, tied my hair back and jogged to the weight room.

"Hey Alex," Irvine greeted as I walked in. I looked around at my fellow 'work-outiens'. Squall was in black sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. ( big surprise there. Where doesn't he wear a white muscle shirt?) Irvine was in a brown muscle shirt and blue with white stripes snap ups. And Seifer was wearing a grey muscle shirt with dark grey sweat pants. Altogether, sexy. They are all my friends but you can deny fact and the fact was they were all very sexy at that moment. And hey, with all the muscle shirts and being the only girl there at the time, I didn't feel outta place.

"Hey, ready for me to beat your ass in chin ups and push ups......again?" 

"You wish, I'm ready this time." Whatever, I rolled my eyes.

"Oooook, um....chin ups first," I jumped up to the bar.

"Ok, guys. Ready.......set......" Squall was the ready set go guy. "Go!"

One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. And it kept going.

By twenty I was getting tired, really fast but kept going.

Thirty one....thirty two....thirty three.....thirty four....thirty five...thirty six....thirty seven....thirty eight....thirty nine.....forty!

"Alex!" ahh, wa? Was I zoned out? Probably.

"What?"

"Irvine stopped at thirty seven,"

"Oh, ok push ups next," I dropped down from the bar and went over to the mats.

"Ok, ready . . . set.....go!" There was Squall again.

One...two...three... this was harder cause my arms were already burning from the chin ups...

Six...seven....eight....nine.....

Ow, ow, owowowow. This hurts.

Fifteen . . . sixteen . . . seventeen . . . eighteen . . . nine . . . teen . . . !

"I'm out," Irvine dropped to the mats

"How many?" I asked ready to do the same thing.

"Nineteen," oh . . . ok. Down.......up

"Owwwww," I dropped down beside him. "Twenty and not another word about it." we laid there for a sec then I got up. "Bench press time,"

I got up and walked over to the unused bench press. Only one for now, I thought. One is what we called one hundred. I usually do one twenty but my arms were to sore for that.

I laid down on the padded bench and lined my eyes up with the bar.

"Ok, here we go," I said as I lifted the hundred pounds.

One...two...three...four

"Hey," Seifer peered down on me.

"Hey, you want something?" I asked curiously wondering what he was up to.

"You need a spotter," he said all, 'your breaking a law' like.

"No I don't, go away."

"Hey I was wondering...." he started pushing down on the bar. "Does this hurt?"

"Seifer!" I shrieked, ready to drop the bar on my chest. He released the pressure and I put the bar back up. "You ass! Now, what would you have done if I had dropped it and you were still pushing?" why do I even bother.

"Meh," he grinned, winked and walked away.

"Fuck you," we were friends but we were the two in the group that were always bugging each other.

"Hehe, hey Alex? Um were all going to a new club that opened last week in Balamb, wanna come?" Now there's an idea.

"Kay, got nothing else to do." 

He looked happy that I was coming. "Alright, so see you in an hour? In the parking lot?"

"Sure see you then," I headed back to my dorm.

"Hey Zoro, hungry?" I refilled his food dish and changed his water. Then I had a nice long half hour shower, I came out beet red but oh well.

Ok, I bought this a while ago and never got a chance to where it.

I put on my tight black leather pants and black boot-shoe things, then I put on my black cotton tube top and matching black arm thingy's that went from my shoulder to my wrist. It looked really nice. Nice as in club wear.

I pulled my hair back really tight into a high pony tail with a scrunchie` and folded a black bandanna that went on like a head band.

For makeup I put on some metallic black eyeliner and some silver lipstick with lip gloss. Shoving three hundred gill in my pocket I left for the parking lot.

"Hey Alex!" Selphie was excited you could tell by her voice. She was wearing a yellow tank and blue bell bottoms.

"Ready to go? I am hehe." So was Rinoa who was wearing a completely backless red shirt that tied up around the neck and where the stomach would be if it was in the back. And some black jean bell bottoms.

"Ok, lets go, I'm driving," Squall, who was in basically the same thing he always wore said. Only his muscle shirt was black not white and he ditched the coat.

We all piled into the car and drove to the club. 

Oh the rest of the people were wearing...well Quistis was wearing a dark purple bell bottom body suit that haltered for the top and went really low in the back. She was wearing high heels and her hair was down. She looked really good.

Irvine was in his brown with blue stripes' vest that he normally wore, a pair of brown jeans and his hat, mostly the same, no coat, hair still up. And Seifer was wearing the exact same thing, blue/grey vest, grey trench coat and all. All the guy's looked really good oh and did I mention that Seifer spiked his hair?

"Um guys, is this a bar club, or jut a club cause I'm only sixteen." Good question..

"It's just a regular club," Irvine reassured me.

We got to 'The Platinum,' at sunset. The line was long but we eventually got in, (after a half an hour). The band was loud, the place was crowded and the light show could give people a headache. I liked this place already.

"Lets plunk here!" Squall yelled slouching onto a chair at a table. If he didn't yell none of us would have heard him. We all sat around the table, and Seifer took off his coat, which was a really good idea cause he looked a lot better. I mean **_a lot better._**

"Hey, I'm gonna get a better look at the band, anyone wanna come?" I suggested.

It ended up that everyone came except Squall and Rinoa who conveniently stayed back to "get drinks." yeah right, like we all don't know what they're gonna do.

We all got up to the front of the stage and started dancing. They were really, really good and the lead singer was really, really hot. And just as I got into it, dancing I mean, a slow song came on. Go fucking figure.

Everyone either paired up or went to get drinks at the drink place. I looked around, Squall and Rinoa were dancing, Irvine and Selphie were dancing, kissing and I think Irvine was rubbing her ass. Then there's me, Seifer and Quistis leaning up against the wall watching.

"Oh, isn't this nice" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I looked up and say a really hot guy with bleach blonde hair, spiked with blue streaks.

"Sure," Quistis replied and went out on the dance floor.

Why did I not see that coming? Who's next, Seifer?

"Hey Alex? As friends.. uh.. Wanna dance?" Oh my god!!! Seifer was blushing! I feel so special. I was gonna laugh but that would be mean so I didn't.

"Ok," we walked out a little ways from the stage. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, then pulled me real close.

Ahh! I was sooo not ready for that.

"Relax, you're tense, I can feel it," I relaxed and leaned my head on his shoulder which was conveniently six inches higher than mine instead of three inches lower.

Have I ever told you how nice it feels to be in someone's arms?

"There ya go..." his voice drifted off and he held me tighter.

I closed my eyes and listened to the soothing music. The song was really long, I'm kinda glad cause it was nice to just be there with Seifer. I looked up at him and he was still blushing which was funny cause you never see Seifer as the kinda person who'd get embarrassed over something like this. Oh....this is sooooo nice.........and the song ends. Go fig. But Seifer didn't let go, instead he looked down at me and starred into my eyes. Then he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

"Thanks," he said after he broke the kiss, winked then walked away.

AN: well what do you think? If you're just tuning in then I suggest you read the first one just in case I tie some things into HMH2 from the first one. Anyways don't think it's gonna stay a Seifer/Alex if it even is one cause you all know how the last one was....anyways. Review and if you have any suggestion feel free to sent them to me or put it in a review. ~OceanGurl


	2. Back To Dollett

Hey! I am un wuved. Only two people reviewed ch 1. one being my BFF 4 life and the uder being Anjo. Anjo? Who r u? please e-mail me cause it's hard to figure out who u r when you're anonymous. Neways I had to put this up cause I dunno I just did :D. so R~N~R!!!! ~OceanGurl 

Woh, I was really not expecting that.

          "Uh..." I musta looked so stupid right then but luckily for me, Seifer wasn't in sight. Cause I was just standing there in complete and total shock.

          "Wow! Alex! You go girl!" Selphie had obviously seen.

          "Huh," I still wasn't saying anything, then snapped back to reality. "I'm going to get a drink..." oh very cover-uppy. 

          "You're going to see Seifer.." She said in a friendly but taunting voice. "He's up there now, with Irvine and Squall," you're kidding. Wa...wa....wa I'm not like this, I don't get all weird around guys and today is no acceptation. I mean we all hang out so, no prob.

          "Shut up," I replied friendly.

          I walked up like nothing happened and sat at one of the stools. The 'bar' was cool cause it was exactly like a bar but no alcohol. Instead the bar tender made all these really cool normally alcoholic drinks except no alcohol. And they didn't taste half bad either.

          "Strawberry Pena colada please," and that's what he made but with no alcohol.

          "Hey Alex," Irvine greeted winking at me. I rolled my eyes 

          "Hey guys," I sat down beside Seifer. I kinda had no other choice cause Irvine was at the end, then Squall, then Seifer then three other empty stools.

          "Here's your drink miss, that will be ten gil please," the guy had a 'British' accent, they call them. I handed him a twelve.

          "Here's your drink.." Seifer mocked trying to imitate his accent.

          "Hehe, shhh. He'll hear, that's mean," I was still laughing. "Lets go back to the table with Rinoa and Selphie," we got up with our drinks, me with my Strawberry Pena colada and the guy's with there cokes.

When we got to our table Selphie jumped onto Irvine's lap and took his hat and Rinoa kissed Squall and leaned against his broad shoulders. And I just sat beside Seifer.

          "You guys don't know how to order drinks. Coke? Pathetic. It's all non alcoholic. Meaning you can order anything and they'll make it, just without the alcohol," all the guys looked shamefully at their cokes.

          "Whatever," Squall replied after a minute of silence, making everyone including himself crack up.

          "Hey uh . . . Irvine? I uh . . . gotta show you something," Selphie got up and dragged the cowboy somewhere amongst the crowd.

          "And I too have something . . . to . . . show you . . . Squall" Rinoa anxiously pulling Squall in the opposite direction of Selphie and Irvine.

          "So hard to figure out what their doing," I commented rolling my eyes and looking at the band.

          "Yeah, it's so annoying, they coulda just said, um be right back, then came back an hour later, do you know where Quistis is?" Good question. I looked around.

          "Oh, fount her, over there in the corner.....with that guy...." need I say more?

          "Ewwwwww! Quistis making out? I know she's my age but she's an instructor and EWWWW!" Haha! What an idiot he is. But it did look kinda funny.

"Oh jeez, I'll be bugging her about this for along time," he looked so....so...errg I can't describe it. His smile just lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle.

          "Yeah, anyways, how's Zoro?" Oh, very nice.

          "He's fine, talking more now, learning words she shouldn't, stuff like that," We just talked about stuff, listened to the band. A few slow songs came on, but we skipped them.

          "Ok, thanks for coming out to see us tonight, this is the last slow song of the evening and we'll see you next week!" the lead singer (the really hot one) started singing a song I never heard before.

          "Hey, come dance with me," Seifer held out a hand.

          "Aright," I took it and we walked out onto the dance floor.

          It was crowed, even more then usual being the last dance but we did what we could. Again I put my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. 

          We were even closer cause of all the couples. Did I care? No. And again, I leaned my head on his shoulder, almost like I was hugging him. I looked around at other couples, most making out, gently kissing or ass rubbing. I closed my eyes, it was annoying to watch. The song was really good, well the tune was, I couldn't really understand the plot of the song but whatever. I was falling asleep so I opened my eyes and looked up at Seifer to find his eyes on me. It startled me at first but he just looked down at me smiling. I don't know what came over me but at that moment, I leaned up to him and reached his lips with mine. We had stopped dancing and just stood there kissing when...

          "Ok, everybody down, on the ground now!" A voice yelled and Galbadian soldiers piled into the club shooting at the ceiling.

          Everybody started hitting the floor and ducking under tables. I just stood there in shock, not really understanding the current situation. Then Seifer got up behind me and pulled my down by my shoulders just before a bullet whizzed by my head.

          "Why didn't you get down?!" Seifer yelled at me in a semi-whisper.

          "I don't know, I was stunned," my hands were trembling. 

          "Ok, hears the scoop!" One of them yelled. "We know that there are SeeDs here, in the club. If they stand up no one will get hurt," I looked around and everybody was on their stomachs or under tables. I saw Squall and Rinoa at our table, Squall glaring at him, the guy making the threats and Rinoa behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

          "Hello? Did I not make myself clear? If anyone knows who the SeeD's are then point them out and your life will be saved," he paused, waiting for a response but everything was silent accept a girl a yard away from him who was whimpering.

          "No? Fine, have it your way," he walked over to the whimpering girl and dragged her back to where he was by her hair.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, and that's when I decided to get a good look at the guy. He was tall, about the size of Irvine, short, spiked and black hair. He was built, with the whole broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was wearing the normal Galbadian soldier pants, but a black tight looking short sleeve shirt, a sword on his back and a machine gun hanging by his hips. He looked to be about twenty, kinda young to be leading something like this. "Just so that you know this, she dies cause of you," He shoved the blond to the grown and fired repeatedly at her. Her blood flew everywhere and when I looked up at him, he was smiling.

          "Ok, this will happen every minute until either I reach one of you SeeD's and the rest stand up, or I kill all of you and you SeeD's die anyways," he walked over to the bar and looked over the counter. "Hey, gimme a Vodka," the trembling bar tender stood up.

          "W...w...we do...don't ha...have alco....hol," the GBS guy turned red

          "No Vodka!" He screamed then put like thirty bullets into the poor guy.

What the hell? Ok, I can't let this go on, if he's looking for me then hear I am.

          "Seifer!" I yelled-whispered. "We have to get up! We can't let them kill people cause there looking for us!" I stared getting up, but Seifer pulled me back down.

          "Are you crazy! You'll get killed! I'm not letting you do that," So what your saying is that as long as we SeeD's are alive, everybody else can go to hell?

          "Ok, there's another minute gone, who shall die cause of the selfish SeeD's this time?" He looked around and eyeballed one of the band members.

Within seconds of that a few GBS went up to the stage and dragged he kicking and screaming drummer.

          "Seifer! We have to stop this!" I don't think I was thinking straight. I was scared cause I didn't have my Gunblade. When there was danger and I didn't have it, then I felt scared.

          "By, by Mr band member," he smiled that evil fun smile he did when he killed that blond and shot him in the leg.

          "Ahh!" He screamed, then got shot in the forehead. This guy had good aim sadly to say.

          "Ok, I'm board now," he did this thing with his hand and all the GBS's started open fire.

          Girls, screamed, people got up to run, seconds later fell right back down again. I started panicking and tried to get up to run but Seifer pulled me back down and didn't let go. The dead bodies were everywhere, the only way to make it out alive was to pretend to be dead, so, scared and helpless as I was I crawled under a body. Actually one fell on me, but I was still under it. After about ten minutes of pure chaos, the firing stopped.

          "Common, we got them, lets get outta here," the guy and all his troops left. Seifer had done the same thing, the whole hiding under dead people thing, anyways he was the first one to get up.

          "Selphie? Squall? Anyone?" He looked around at all the bodies.

          "Seifer?" Selphie stumbled out of the bathroom, followed by Rinoa, Irvine and Squall.

          "Guy's?" Quistis came out from behind the bar. I wanted to get up with them but I couldn't. I hadn't been hurt or anything, I was just so scared. To know that if you had a weapon you would have taken out ten at leased of the Galbadian soldiers, but being so helpless. It's really scary knowing that.

          "Where's Alex?" Selphie asked in a frantic voice. "She's hasn't been hit...has she?"

          "No, I'm......fine...." I stuttered trying to get up. I think they saw the body on top of me moving cause someone lifted it offa me.

          "Can you get up?" Squall asked.

          "Yeah," I slowly, shakily got to my feet. My knees were shaking, my whole body was shaking and I fell back to the blood stained floor. looking over at the face of the lead singer in the band who had been laying on me. I started panting and couldn't seem to catch my breath. I was shaking all over and felt really cold.

With some help from Seifer I made it back to the car and we all drove back to Balamb. Nobody said a word the whole was, everybody just looked at each other and I looked blankly at the floor, eyes still wide, breath still short, still shocked. We entered Balamb, still not saying a word. People looked at us and our blood soaked clothes strangely but we ignored them and all went our separate ways to our dorms. I laid down on my bed, still in my blood soaked clothed and stared at the wall still in shock of what had just happened in the last half an hour. Eventually I fell asleep

          'Please don't kill me!' The blond pleaded. 'You don't have to do this.....'

          'Sure I do,' the GBS smirked looking passed the frightened at me who was directly behind her. He levelled his gun with her forehead.

          'Nooooo!' She shrieked then stopped when the bullet entered her head and blew off the back.

          "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed loud enough to break glass. I was in my dorm, in my bed. It was all a dream. I looked at the clock, 10:30. Then all of last night flooded back to me. Everything from kissing Seifer to hiding under a dead body to escape bullets. I broke out into tears and cried for the first time since when I thought Seifer was gonna die before the battle at Balamb. A wile ago. I cried for a long time, people knocked on my door, asked what was wrong. My friends tried to get me to let them in. I just sat on my bed and cried.

Finally after an hour or so, I changed my clothes, had a shower and went down to the cafeteria for lunch. 

I took my gunblade with me.

          I ordered a coffee and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese. I saw a table where Seifer, Irvine Squall and Selphie sat but I chose the empty one in the corner.

I ran a lot of things threw my head. How could I feel so helpless? Who sent them? And if my dad had anything to do with it I'll kill him. Was it really possible to be that scared?

          I started trembling again and dropped my coffee mug. It broke on the floor into many pieces. Everybody looked over at me, at the broken mug, it was so quiet. Picking up the sharp, jagged pieces of the broken mug I cut my hand deep. I brought my hand up to the table and pulled the piece of broken clay out of the palm of my head. Blood ran from the hole in my hand and I did nothing but watch it run down my forearm. It branched out running down the sides of my arm and dripped onto the floor.

          "Alex! Are you ok?" Selphie ran over to me, followed by the rest of them. I said nothing and stared at the blood, still trembling.

           "It's over, everything's ok now," Selphie, what the hell are you talking about? It's only just begun. She wiped the blood off my arm, I still didn't say anything, just looked at the piece of mug that had been in my hand, playing back the whole night over and over again in my head.

They talked for a wile but I didn't listen, I buried myself in thoughts that I couldn't shake. Who was that commander guy? How could he be so heartless? Why did he kill al those innocent people?

          "Alex? Are you ok?" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Little did I know that wile I ran the previous night threw my head, I started crying.

          "I'm fine," I brushed my eyes thinking that it wasn't noticeable but I could feel the hot tears on my cheeks.

          "You sure? If you need anything . . . " his voice was soothing and comforting. Very not Seifer-like.

          "Yes, I'm fine," I snapped. Oh no, I didn't mean to be rude. Seifer I'm sorry. "I'm . . . sorry I'll leave," Trembling even more I got up and hurried for the exit.

I needed to get away, away from people that I knew so I wouldn't hurt them. Away from my friends so I could be alone, and sort things out.

When my nanny died a few months ago, she left me all her gil, so I bought a motor cycle with it. Not all of it, I still have a lot left. Anyways I headed to the parking lot where I kept my bike. It was a red Harley Davidson, hardly been used, I mounted it, strapped up my helmet and started the engine.

          "Alex, don't go," Seifer appeared in the doorway of the parking lot panting.

          "I have to, I . . . I can't stay hear right now. I need to sort some things out, I'll be back in the morning," 

          "The morning? Please don't go, I know how you feel from last night, I'm just not showing it but I do know what you're feeling, and it's ok to feel like this, last night you witnessed probably a hundred or more people slaughtered because you wouldn't give up your identity as a SeeD. I wouldn't do it either, neither would Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis or Irvine," I could feel the tears again. Why did I keep crying?                                     

"I felt so helpless, I couldn't do a thing but watch, and being a SeeD, a protector of people it was so hard to watch the murder and know you couldn't to a thing about it, accept give up my life" This wasn't helping. "I need to be alone, I'll see you later," I drove off before he could say anything else. I needed to be in a place where nobody knew me. So, I drove to Balamb and took a boat over to Dollett.

AN: Ok another short chapter, but I fount that when I went on I couldn't stop at the end of page seven so I started a new chapter. What do you think? She'll probably find some way to get into trouble in Dollett. Oh and in HSH, when they went on the SeeD test, they went to, Dollett not Balamb. I am such an idiot. Cause it's in Dollett where the fountain I was talking about was. Anyways sorry:(~OceanGurl


	3. BUNNIES?!

AN: UNLOVED!!!!!!! I am unloved. I know reviews aren't the point of fancticion but…. Two people and four reviews. You do the math. Thanks Anjo and ashie but still I suck!!!!!!!! Oh woh as me…  

Ah Dollett, I remember this place. The last time I was hear, Seifer got captured and Squall had to carry me away from the SeeD mission. Oh and I was also reunited with my father. How could you forget a place with so many beautiful memories?

          It was mostly the same as it was the last time I was there. Some renovations from the damage the Galbadian Soldiers made but nothing huge. I drove around a bit, had some lunch. I was mostly over the fear and helplessness feeling and more into the anger and revenge feeling so I didn't drop my coffee. The diner was a quiet place, perfect for being deep in thought.

          "And it was so cool 'cause all of 'em dropped like bricks, and the rush. Was like I was invincible. They're so has to be more missions like that," a familiar voice exclaimed. 

          Oh I cannot believe he is here! That guy who slaughtered all those people looking for me and my friends. Sitting a table away. I have My gunblade, why don't just take him out now? No, I can't by myself.

          "Hey, John. How's you doing'?" He greeted my dad as he walked into the Diner.

          "Rick, how was the thing last night?" Ooh! I knew my dad had something to do with it! Wait, what if he sees me? Shit.

          "You shoulda been there! We storm in, demanded that the SeeDs give themselves up. No show. So we shot this girl and say that one person would be shot every minute until they either showed them selves or let themselves get killed. Still after we killed two more people, they didn't say a word, so we killed the whole club!" 

          "You what?!" My dad raged. "You idiot! The orders weren't to kill the whole club, they were to kill or capture the SeeD's **_only! No where did it say, kill everyone in sight!" Man my dad was pissed._**

          "Hey, I got them didn't I?" Rick retorted.

          "Did you go to all the bodies you weren't susposto kill and make sure that they were dead?" There was a moment of silence between Rick and my dad. "SeeD's have brains, that's why their SeeD's. There are ways of surviving situations like that and they train for it," No we don't, we train on how to kill. "Report back to base now," my dad ordered. Rick and his buddies got up and left, but my dad didn't. Ok, do I stay or do I leave? Just ignore him and look........civilianish.

          "Would you like some more coffee ms?" the waitress asked politely scaring me half to death.

          "Uh, yeah and could you bring me my bill too?" she took my empty coffee mug and walked away. Do you know what's scary? Sitting a table away from your father who, if knew you were there would kill you. 

          "What an idiot . . . do anything . . . waiter!" My dad mumbled, except for the 'Waiter!' Part.

          "Here you are Ms," the waitress handed me the bill and put my coffee on the table. I signed it to the garden (they took it out of my pay,) and left a tip. I looked over at my dad, who was looking right at me. Shit.

          His angry face turned into a mocking laugh with his eyes. He came and sat at my table.

          "Hello Alex dear, what a coincidence seeing you hear," He smiled a familiar smile. Not one that made you feel all warm and comfy inside, but one that sent chills down your spine.

          "I can go where ever I want, any time I want for as long as I want," I snapped back trying to get up and leave. A strong gloved hand reached for my arm and pulled me back. "You have nothing to hold against me this time so I aint tellin' you shit," I drew my gunblade with my free hand and made it clear that I had no problem with cutting off his wrist.

          My dad's not a complete idiot cause he let go, but he wasn't going to leave it at that. I left in a hurry and saw Galbadian soldiers closing in on me. I had enough time to get out of there but there was no way of knowing who was or wasn't a GBS under cover. I started speed walking to my motor cycle gradually speeding it up to jogging when I ran into someone one knocking us both down.

Why did I no see that coming?

          "Sorry," I heard when the person who I bumped into held out a hand to help me up. I took it gladly and got to my feet.

          "It was my fault, I wasn't looking," that's when I decided to look to the poor person I knocked over. I had to force myself not to go wide eyed in shock. Rick, stood there looking like he did the night before only **_not evil. But did he remember me? Did he see me last night?_**

          "Hey! Nice gunblade," he commented, looking at my weapon.

          "Uh...thanks," I replied not knowing what else to say

          "So, do you know how to use it, or is it just to make you look big?" he asked in a non rude way.

          "Oh, I can use it. I got uh...special training from a uh . . .  A former gunblade specialist retired from the garden," Hehe, this is fun cause he doesn't know who I am.

          "Cool. Wanna go one on one? I have my sword. Lets see how good you really are," he left that hanging in the air and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, drew my gunblade and said. "Lets go,"

We were in an ally strange enough, so none was there except us. I got in my ready stance and waited for his attack. He swung at me, dodging it was like child's play.

          "Oh common, what the hell was that? I'm not a baby and don't be afraid to attempt to hurt me," I made sure I put an emphasise on 'attempt' so he would know I wasn't kidding.

          "Have it your way," he backed up and did the same attack, only five times faster and stronger. I almost missed the block, but pushed him away and swung at his face missing him by millimetres, and I kept going. I think he underestimated me as a lot of people do because he wasn't ready for attacks as well as he should of been, but Rick was a fast learner and soon realized that I would come as close to killing him, without actually doing it that I could. If he let me.

I slashed at his chest but he blocked it and swung my precious weapon out of my hands. And he kept coming!

          I was kinda happy when he didn't stop, it's hard to improve your skills on people that go easy on you. I dodged his sword, rolled to my gunblade and blocked his next attack. 

          "Had enough yet?" he asked seeing that I was panting

          "Not a chance," I sneered friendly at him.

          "Well I have, you fought well," Rick complemented. Then he said something that froze me in my tracks. "Have you ever thought of joining the Galbadian army?"

          What the hell was I gonna say to that?! Uh no, cause I'm a SeeD. Now you'll try to kill me. Nuh uh.

          "Well? You'd be perfect for under cover work. Were thinking of trying to send an undercover into Balamb," man I love this guy! Ya see, this could work our perfectly. I'm a SeeD, undercover in the Galbadian army, undercover in Balamb as a SeeD! This could sooo work, or blow up in my face. One of the two, but I'm more on the, this could sooo work side.

          "You know what? I might just take you up on that, but I'll have to check with my parents. I could call you later or something," Huh? Where did that come from?

          "Um, better meet me back hear, tomorrow at um..."  He pondered for a second. "Noon at that café dinner thing back there?" that worked.

          "Sure, um I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" he nodded.

We said good by and went out separate ways. I headed for the port.

~*~

          "Alex! You're back! Sorted everything out?" Selphie came running up to me as I entered the garden from the parking lot.

"Yeah, um I have to talk to Cid but I'll see you around," I walked off leaving the bewildered Selphie there. It was kinda mean, ditching her like that but I'd find some way to make it up to her. Maybe I'll even help out at the garden festival . . . nah.

          Knock!

          "Hello, Cid?" I entered the headmasters office not really knowing how to tell him.

          "Yes?" He replied not looking up from his desk.

          "Um, I was thinking, maybe we should send someone in undercover to 'join' the Galbadian army, keep in touch, inside information and everything," He looked up.

          "Sit down Alex," I did as I was told. "You know something like that, we'd need someone we can count on, trust and someone they wouldn't recognize as a SeeD," he looked serious all of a sudden. "You know something you're not telling me," 

          "I over heard some Galbadian Soldiers talking in a diner, about putting an someone undercover in Balamb. I was thinking if we could get someone, or maybe two people, we could have someone there at the base but also you wouldn't have to worry about a GBS hear cause it would be one of us," I looked at him, looking at me like a light bulb just went on inside his head.

          "Brilliant, Alex," he complemented.

Cid called up his best SeeDs, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Seifer and Irvine to the office. I was already there. Then he explained my idea to them, and they liked it!

          "Ok so here's the plan, we'll have to act fast on this if we want one of you back here. Alex, you're going and . . . Seifer. You're both skilled in Gunblade's and I know that either of you who will be staying at the base will Handle it well." I looked over at Squall who had a disappointed face, so did Cid. "Squall, you and the others will be split up into two gropes to keep an eye on things at the base and to be there for backup. You all will be filed as on a mission, except the grope that stay's here. Do you all understand?" We all nodded. "Alright then, Squall you will pick the gropes, check back with me in an hour,"

We all left Cid's office and headed for Squall's dorm. It was our hangout place, that and the cafeteria.

          "Ok so Irvine and Selphie will come with me because we're more experienced in this area and Rinoa and Quistis will stay here," Squall instructed. There was no argument, everyone was happy with their roles.

          "Um guy's? I should probably tell you this but don't tell Cid," they all nodded and waited for what I had to say. "Well, wile I was in Dollett, I ran into Rick, the guy who lead the attack on the club last night," Seifer almost immediately responded angrily. "He didn't hurt you did he?! Cause if he did I swear I'll..." I quickly cut him off, flattered as I was with his concern.

          "No, I'm fine. Anyways, I ran into him, he was nice surprisingly enough, he helped me up, said he was sorry even though I ran into him and complemented me on my gunblade. Asked if I knew how to use it, we had a little one on one and he said I was good. Then he asked me if I'd ever thought of joining the Galbadian army. That's how this all started cause I got that Idea and said I'd meet him at a diner tomorrow in Dollett," I decided not to tell them about the run in with my dad. There was a moment of silence when Quistis finally spoke up. "Well, you could have gotten yourself killed . . ." Why was that **_not surprising? "But on the other hand you saved the garden from being spied on," yeah, I know. I'm good, I'm good._**

          "Eh, anyways. Seifer, when you meet him, he's gonna wanna probably test your Gunblade skills, just a warning." 

          "Oh!" Rinoa exclaimed. "I just thought of something, you and Seifer are gonna need new identities and stuff," very true. Hmmmm, what would they think of, Michelle Brooks?

          "Hmmm," Seifer wondered out loud. "How 'bout . . . Tyler, Tyler Riccie? And 'T' as a nick name," Oooook, um, actually that's not that bad.

          "Sure, and Michelle Brooks, nick name 'Brook,' and the reason is that I lived with my cousin also named Michelle so I took on the name Brook," they liked that, and Seifer's name.

We talked for the remaining time, then headed up to Cid's office and told him our 'names' and he made up birth certificates, background the whole shebang.

I was from Trabia but ran away to Balamb when my parents died in a car accident when I was eight. I was found and taken to an orphanage where I met Seifer, er I mean Tyler and we've been best friends ever since.

Seifer's single mom died wile giving birth in Balamb and he's lived at the orphanage his whole life and he became my friend there and all that stuff.

          "So, do you think this is gonna work?" Selphie questioned with fire in her eyes. I could tell she was excited about the whole thing.

          "Yeah, I do. Oh guys' I've been meaning to ask you, teach me how to use magic?"

It took them four hours to teach me, but I finally got the hang of it. You just call upon the magic by saying its name, aim and fire. No biggie, but the magic can be sooo powerful, especially thunder. It took a lot of getting use to 'cause it's a very powerful magic and if strong enough, can nock you off your feet. And if you use a lot of magic repeatedly then it drains you of your energy. So it's not for all the time use. So that took the rest of the afternoon. We had supper then me and the guys went up to the gym, did some practising. Then went to bed.

          Gooooooood morning. I had the strangest dream last night.................. anyways, today is the big day. I am joining the dark side. But first I have to have a shower. So here's the plan, were gonna meet Rick at the diner, me and 'Tyler'. I'll tell Rick that he wants to join too. He'll probably try out Seifer's skills, then take us somewhere. That's when we lose all contact with Squall. And now I'm done my shower.

          Brrrriiiiinnnnngggggg! Brrrriiiiinnnnngggggg! The very loud and annoying telephone rang.

          "I just got out of the shower, this better be good," I ever so kindly answered.

          "Nice," Seifer replied sarcastically. "Anyhoo, I can hear you're up so come down to the cafeteria all packed up and stuff, we'll have lunch then head to Dollett," sounds reasonable.

          "Kay, see ya in a bit!" huh? See you in a bit? Where did that come from? We hung up and I packed all my stuff, posters, pictures but I left Zoro with Rinoa, just so nothing happened to my lil' baby Mc Caw. And Rinoa loved having the company over night.

          I got dressed in my dark blue baggy jeans, my jungle green spaghetti strap tank top and my fave pair of running shoes, put on my belt and gunblade, grabbed my stuff and headed for the cafeteria.

          "Alex, we ordered you a couple of salads," Irvine greeted showing me my lunch. Was it really lunch already? I must have slept in. Anyways, yum! Caesar, they never serve Caesar salad.

          "Mmm, thanks, so when are we headin' out?" I asked as I hungrily ate my salad.

          "Seifer, Irvine, you and me and Selphie will head over to Dollett in a half an hour. You Seifer go into the diner, we come in five minutes later, then whatever happens, happens. Got your Gunblade's?" Squall asked looking at his watch.

          "Never leave without it," I replied.

          "Yup," Seifer drew Hyperion and fixed his hair in the reflection.

          "Seifer, put that away," Quistis, ordered. He did it with a scowl. 

The time went by so fast and before we knew it, it was time to go. The guy's took a car and I brought Selphie on my Harley.

          "So," she began as we started on our way. "What's up with you and Seifer?"

          "Don't even go there," I replied with a giggle. We had left first but the guys quickly caught up in their yellow convertible. Seifer was driving.

          "Hey guy's, race ya," Selphie invited with a wink. You go Selphie. Lets see how fast this thing can go.

          "You on," Irvine accepted gently elbowing Seifer to step on the gas. This was gonna be fun.

The engines roared as they were pushed to their limits, and I was pulling ahead.

          "Go Alex! Common, we can beat them, to the next sign! Then we need to conserve gas, " Selphie aged on.

          "Seifer, step on it. They're pulling away!" Man! Squalls getting right into this. 

Ok, almost there.... closer.... closer....

          "Look out!" Selphie Screamed. I swerved out of the way crashed my Harley into the ditch and got thrown over the handlebars landing on a rock. But at least the Bunnies are ok.

          "Ow," I whined rolling off the sharp, jagged rock that pierced my back. "Nice Selphie, very nice," I checked myself over for ripped clothing. Nope. Just some dirt. Then I looked back over at the road. The convertible was in the ditch in the opposite side of the road.

          "Owwwwwww" Seifer moaned. "Hey, Alex! You guys ok?!" He yelled getting out of the car to see what we almost hit. "Bunnies?! You made me ditch the car for . . . " there was a moment of silence wile Seifer caught his breath. "BUNNIES?!" I looked over at Selphie who was over picking the little white bunnies from the middle of the road. 

          "Actually, yeah. I did!" She screamed back.

          "Common Selph, you coulda totalled the car," Irvine commentated. Selphie looked at me for back up.

          "Oh, so you were just gonna run these poor, defenceless, adorable creatures of Hyne over?" I asked jogging over to help Selphie pick them all up. "Look at them," I said in a 'there so cute' voice as I brought them over to the guys. Seifer rolled his eyes and Squall and Irvine laughed.

          "Yeah so," Selphie stuck out her toung as she walked my Harley out of the ditch.

          "Anyways," I started before any more arguing could take place. "Lets go, I'll help push the car out and Selphie will back it up," Irvine started laughing and Squall and Seifer just stood there with strange looks on their faces. "I meant the car!" I went up behind Irvine and slapped him in the back of the head. "Common!"

          We eventually got the yellow convertible out of the ditch and onto the boat headed for Dollett. And we all agreed that wile righting our reports; we'd leave that small little insignificant detail out. 

          "Ok we all know what we're doing?" Squall asked. We all nodded. "Ok, then you guys go," what was happening was me and Seifer would enter the Diner and sit down with Rick. A minute later Squall and Selphie would enter and sit as close to our table as they could, acting normal of coarse. And Irvine would be sitting on a bench outside 'reading'.

          "Hey!" I greeted as Seifer and I sat down across from him. "This is Se...er Tyler. When I told him what you asked me he wanted to come along, see if he could get in too. He, uh also uses a Gunblade. We've been practising together since we were uh, eight," ok that came out of nowhere.

          "Sure no prob. Anyways, I don't think I got your name yesterday. Mind telling it to me?"

          "Sure, I'm Michelle. Michelle Brooks," I smiled. So not like me. "Oh, but I prefer to be called Brook," The waitress came and placed a hot coffee in front of me, which I gladly drank, I needed a buzz.

          "Hey, no prob. So Tyler, how good are you? If you've been training with Brook then you must be worth time in a little one on one?" Rick asked Seifer.

          "Meh, ok," He replied in a very board tone of voice. I looked over and saw that Squall and Selphie had already entered. Selphie waved me to go to the bathroom.

          "Excuse me boys, I need the bathroom," I got up and headed for the bathroom

          "That's Rick?" she exclaimed. "That's the guy who killed all those people? Man some people really do have split personality's," I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway, Squall wanted to tell you that there are more GBS's coming toward the diner, and one of them looks like your dad," Oh shit, I forgot he was a Galbadian soldier!

          "Shit, I gotta get Rick and Seifer to the ally, excuse me!" I knocked Selphie over on my way out.

          "So, guys, ya gonna fight or what?"

Pure crap… but hey wayeva. Hehe I have the whole last trilogy thing planned out already:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

I saw Beauty and the Big Hairy Thing at Imax!!!!!!!!! Hehe it rocked. That's bout it. Peace yo ~OceanGurl

PS- hehe I couldn't think of anything cool 4 a chapter name so…. hehe


	4. Entering The Base

Entering the Base

Yeah I hafta agree with you there Anjo, chapter three (Bunnies. I was in a VERY uncreative mood :D) wasn't the most interesting chapter of the lot but…. I think you'll like this one a lot….. or think I have completely screwed up the fic. Either way there will be major effects….and to italicise, if you have Microsoft word all you hafta do is look up at the top of the page where all the page settings are beside the font size. There is a **B**,_I_,U. the B means Bold, the I means Italicized and the U means underline. You highlight the words you want italicized and click the I. Presto, italicized words. There, I hope you understand… cause I sure don't… J/K!!! lol well T.T.Y.L. pps. ~OceanGurl  

As Rick was paying the bill I told Seifer what was going on, and we hurried out the other door of the diner and too the ally where Rick would meet us. And while we were waiting for Rick he lectured me about forgetting major stuff like that.

          "Ok Tyler, lets see what you got," Rick got in his ready stance, so did Seifer.

Seifer made the first move. Go figure. And nearly gave Rick a scare like Squall's but Rick was fast at blocking. Man Seifer liked to do that, so did Squall. I still have a mark from when he slashed the bridge of my nose. Anyway, Seifer tried to get him again but Rick ducked down and tripped him. He didn't do that with me! Yeah, and he put his sword against Seifer's throat.

          "You fight well, too," he commented, helping Seifer up.

          "Yeah, I know," Seifer soaked in the compliments.

          "Well, you should be if you've been training with Brook," Rick Winked at me. "Anyway, my commander wants to put you threw a series of physical tests. To see how much you can handle, then there will be some skill tests and a blindfolded listening test. Ready to go?" huh? And we had no time to prepare?

          "Yup," I answered

We started head for our vehicles, Rick would take his car and Seifer would come with me on my bike, but someone grabbed my arm.

          "Hey sweet thing," Irvine said. "Where are you guys going?" he whispered.  "Wanna, go take a ride?" He pointed to the yellow convertible. He was good at playing his part. If I didn't know it all was BS, then I woulda believed him and slapped him.

          "Let go of me," I shook off his grip. "To see his commander. I'll keep in touch," I whispered, then shoved him away and joined Seifer at my bike.

          "What was that all about?" He asked like he didn't know.

          "Some freak wanting me to go with him," I hopped on the bike and followed Rick's black Jaguar.

          We stopped outside this small warehouse a few miles out of the city. All of a sudden the ground the car was on started sinking. Like an elevator! Hehe, I'm so smart. This elevator took us under the warehouse a long way down. The place was huge! There were like five floors, all under the warehouse and under almost half the city. There were different entrances everywhere.

          "Wow, this place is huge!" Seifer exclaimed eyes widened.

Rick nodded. "This is the Galbadian army base. Ever wonder where all of those soldiers and weapons are? It's all under ground," it took about five minutes to get to the very bottom of the base.

          "Stevens," An officer greeted Rick when he got out of the car.

          "Sir!" Rick saluted. "These are the new recruits; Brook Michelle and Riccie Tyler,"

          "They don't look like much Stevens. Prove me wrong. The training will begin in an hour. Give them a full tour of the facility,"

          "Sir!" Rick saluted again then faced us. "Don't mind him, he's a very judgmental person but when he sees you're skills you'll be treated like royalty here. So um, follow me," 

          "So I just leave my bike here?" I asked not wanting anything to happen to it.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

~*~

Floor one was the main 'dorm rooms' you could call them. Everybody had there own room. It also had the cafeteria on it and the Garage for army-owned cars. The higher-ranking people were on the second floor with bigger rooms and more comfortable mattresses. The conference room, the planning room and the higher-ranking people's cafeteria was up there too. Floor three was all one big lab experiment that we got absolutely no information on except that is was highly classified information and that if we went on the third floor it would be considered trespassing and we'd be killed on sight. Plus you need a special card for the elevators to even stop on that floor. The fourth floor was weapons, ammo, magic and battle suits. Man they had guns of all kinds! From the high techeist lazar to the most simple little handgun. They had cross bows and swords and they had this thing that they invented that you put over you're eyes like sunglasses and use your mind to shoot lazar beams to where ever you're looking at. They're still kinda defaulty but they're so cool! There's also a target practice. Floor five was a walkway that surrounded the whole place and was simply used for a front door. People where coming and going all the time and floor five got them in and out. Oh yeah, and all the floors except floor five were carved into the rock wall. The whole place was a cave and in the middle on bottom floor was the Training area.

"Ok, so that's basically it that you're aloud to see so um these people will take you to you're rooms where you will get changed into these," he handed us a black t-shirt and blue sweatpants. "And report back here for you're testes. Oh and Bring you're Gunblade's,"

~*~

"Ok tropes listen up and listen good. To get in this army you need to be the best of the best. We need to know that you won't choke under pressure, that you won't mix up orders and that you know the mission comes first. Everything else second," The Acting Sub-Lieutenant lectured. "You will be put threw a series of tests that will be monitored very carefully. I can tell you right now that at least half of you won't make it past tomorrow in our tests," We were all in line starring at the wall ahead of us, instructed not to make eye contact or it would ruin our concentration. "When I leave, Drill Sergeant Mac' Lane will start the tests," The short scrawny ASL nodded to a tall muscular tank of a drill sergeant.

"Before we start anything, is anybody allergic to anything such as peanuts and bee stings?" a few people raised their hands shakily. "Well then GET OUT! We don't need allergies in this army. Out, out, OUT!!!" He screamed pointing to the door. They all ran out in a hurry. "Ok then," he said in a much more calm voice. "On your knees now. Were gonna see how many push ups you new recruits can do. Lean forward, one foot out in back ready…and if you girls wanna do those weak little 'girl push ups' then I expect more from you than the guys. Ok ready, down on one and up on two. Ready go...one…two…one…two…." and he went on like that. One by one people started dropping, I didn't for a wile, one I wanted to show off and be 'better then the best' kind of thing and two, I naturally had a lot of endurance. Too bad I can't say the same for half the people here. I think I dropped out after eighty-five and I really had to work for that. After everybody was laying down panting he walked along the line and stopped at this girl.

"Stand up _girl_," He snorted. The blond got up and he grasped her wrist. Holding it up as high as he could without yanking it out of its socket he continued. "She was the first to drop! A girl, why am I not surprised," he pushed her down and walked over to Seifer. "He was the last to drop with ninety seven push ups. Stand up son," Seifer stood up panting. "What's your name son?"

"Se…. Tyler Sir," Seifer answered.

The drill Sergeant smirked. "Mine too son. You did a good job," he complimented. Seifer sat back down as Sarg pointed to of the scrawny, medium and some-what built guys. "Stand up, all of you," he walked over to the scrawniest guy. "You were the first guy to drop out and I'm proud of you…or I would have been if she hadn't beaten you buy fifty-three push-ups!" he pointed right at me angrily. "Back down all of ya and you," he looked at me now. "Stand up!" I scrambled to be up before he reached me. I met my goal. "You did pretty well, for a girl," he chuckled and looked over at the six guys who beat my score. They were all laughing, Seifer included. I'm starting to think he really doesn't like girls.

          "I can do just as good or even better then any of those guys," I retorted before I could stop myself.

          "Ok, you want to be treated like a guy? Fine you will do the same strength, endurance and skill tests. And if you don't get ninety's and over on all of them you'll fail, just like all the rest of the guys."

~*~

"Test one, a simple skill test, take out you're weapons and pair up," Seifer and Me were like drawn to each other magnetically. "Ok" the woman doing this test clapped her hands together cheerfully. "I will give you a series of instructions in a different language. You will have to translate and act quickly. Ready?  Ok side facing mirrors… Colpo della parte di destra! Other side…. Blocchetto della parte di destra!" Seifer swung at my stomach coming from the right. I had no idea what my instructions were so I blocked his attack.

          "You know Latin?" he asked

          "I know Pig-Latin,"

Once that was over we had gone threw the same routine in ten different languages and it took my up to the seventh language to realize it. Oh well. Next was blindfolded training.

          "Alright right side, put you're blindfolds on and get in ready stance. Left side, one at a time make one attack move starting from this side," I'm guessing she pointed to some side cause I heard metal clashing really close to my left. I listened closely for the sound of metal quickly moving threw air . . . I didn't hear it but I did hear some girl scream. I removed my blindfold and looked over. The blond who did the ten measly push-ups had a large gash in she side of her waist. The blood was gushing. She was rushed out to the infirmary and we continued down the line. Silence clash, silence clash. Then there was a longer then usual silence and it hit me. It was my turn. So since it was too late to block in my current position I ducked and rolled. Then I head the sound of the gunblade threw the air and I blocked just above my head. So I was on one knee blocking an attack I couldn't see and swinging the weapon out of my attackers hand.

          "You, who just went, on you're feet. I said nothing of doing anything fancy. Just attack and block," She lectured. I stood up and the test kept going. Seifer laughed at me.

That's pretty much all we did for now. It was so hard though cause we mostly worked on that blindfolded stuff and everybody got cut up some-what bad. Including Seifer hehe. And the Acting Sub- Lieutenant was right. Almost half of the people did drop out but the blond girl stayed. I envy her for putting up with all this crap. So now I'm in Seifer's room.

          "You're so mean Seifer. You're not s'posed to laugh at me," I complained sticking my toung out and shoving him onto his bed.                                                                     To which he replied sitting up. "Hehe, I know but it _was_ funny," he started laughing again. I sat in his chair and scowled. Hehe there was probably no effect but it was fun to scowl. Especially when you're not really mad. "So, tomorrow we're being tested hand to hand combat. Wanna practice?" I rolled my eyes at him, but why not? There's nothing else to do.

          "Well, if you feel like getting beaten by a girl…. again" I added that last part for effect. He got up and swung at me before I was ready. But I ducked and kicked his shin and stood up. I swung a punch to his face that was completely off balance so I couldn't do much when he used my off balanceness to his advantage and picked me up over his head and threw me onto his bed.

          "Oh real mature Seifer. Like I'd do anything with you" I remarked Sarcastically making sure he knew I was joking.

          "Yeah, like I'd want to," he retorted just as sarcastically then came at me ready to dropkick my stomach. I rolled off the bed and under his legs. Pushing him onto the bead I got up, straddled him and got really to punch him. Then I realized what I was doing. Not the punching Seifer part…. but the straddling Seifer part. "Well this is interesting" he remarked.

"Shut up. I just thought of something. There are GBS's that know what we look like. So were gonna hafta like die our hair and stuff," he nodded in agreement. "Whatever. So, what color would look best on me?" I smiled and looked into his eyes. There was a long silence as Seifer looked back into mine. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned down and kissed him. He was a little baffled for a second, then started kissing me back. I stopped it. "Light brown,"

          "Light brown what?" he asked confused. "You'd look good with light brown, non-gelled hair. With brown contacts," he chuckled rolled me over so that we were both on our sides facing each other and continued kissing me. His kisses deepened and he pulled off his shirt. So did I. And you know what happened next. Do I need to explain it?

~*~

"Alex. Alex wake up," Seifer shook my shoulder gently waking me up.

          "Wah?" I asked groggily and examined my surroundings. I was in a double bed facing the wall beside Seifer. 

          "I'm just gonna have a shower. You can have one when I'm finished," and that's when I remembered what I did the night before.

          "Ok," When he got out of the bed it went cold so I pulled the covers up to my neck. Wow, so it wasn't all a dream. I grabbed one of Seifer's shirts off the floor and put it on wile I looked for a towel. I found one in a closet and wrapped it around me for when I went in the shower. I guess all the rooms have face cloths and towels. I sat waiting on the bed when I heard the water stop running. Seifer came out and I went in.

The hot shower felt so good on my skin. I had it as hot as it would go and on the highest pressure, Oohhhhh extremely nice in the morning. I washed my hair and got out. The air was cold and I couldn't wait to be in warm dry clothes.

"Hey," Seifer greeted when I opened the bathroom door. In the little time I was in the shower he had made up the bed, folded all our clothes and put mine in a pile on the bed and got dressed.

"Morning. I see you cleaned up the place. It looks good," I complimented smiling.

"Yeah well, anyways your clothes are over there," he said pointing to the bed. "We have a half an hour for breakfast so hurry up," I picked up my clothes and went back into the bathroom. 

I really do think I screwed up the fic with that ending……


	5. Secrets Reveled

Breakfast was pretty quiet; I guess we both weren't quite ready to fully understand what happened the night before but that's ok. Unless it's not . . . Help?

"Attention, would all new recruits report to the Planning room on Floor two imminently," The voice on the speakers in the cafeteria, announced.

"That's us," Seifer said getting up with his tray.

"Yeah," I agreed

~*~

          "I know this is a little early, you're not done your testing yet but you are needed to help with the invasion on Fisherman's Horizon. As you all know, were trying to take over Esthar," The ASL Began. I didn't know that. "And we can't have the surrounding villages interfering so were taking them out one by one. Great Salt Lake and Timber are already in our control. We're in the process of taking over Dollet. But not like the last two times, we sent someone into the government. Get them from the inside out, and this time they can't call upon those pesky SeeD's" A small cheer when up threw the crowd. "We will go to Timber tonight and invade in the morning. Great Salt Lake will come from the other side. Poor bastards won't even know what hit 'em," he chuckled. "You won't have to do much, just go threw the town and collect weapons with the Corporals and Privets or stand guard around the perimeter and bridge. That's all, it shouldn't take more then a day if we go slow, so pack a change of clothes in the packsacks provided for you in you're dorms and meet back hear no later then nineteen hundred hours. Dismissed." Nineteen hundred hours….that's seven PM isn't it.

          "Hey Brook, wanna go into town for a wile?" Seifer asked.

          "Sure," I answered not knowing if he wanted to check in with Squall or really just to go into town to spend time with me. Either way I was ok with it.

~*~

          "Where have you two been?" Squall questioned as me and Seifer sat down at the table Squall, Selphie and Irvine were at in the dinner. "we've been in and out of here twenty times since yesterday. People are getting suspicious,"

          "Well what do you want us to do, walk right out in the middle of training and say, 'Oh, we'll be right back.' It doesn't work that way Squall," I retorted. "Anyways we  have information, Dollet is on the verge of being run by Galbadia. Great Salt Lake and Timber are gone and there using those two places to attack on Fisherman's Horizon. Were leaving tonight for Timber and attacking in the morning. And we only fount this out a little wile ago so get the garden over there as soon as possible,"

          "Ok thanks. Let's go," Squall, Selphie and Irvine got left.

"So," Seifer began. "Maybe we should…"

          "Go get hair die!" I cut off. "yes, we should go get contacts and hair die and say that the color our hair is now was washout die. Great idea lets go." I got up in a hurry and Seifer sighed. What was I doing? Oh well we did need to change our looks a bit.

~*~

          Seifer was in the chair across from me getting dark brown die put in his hair. I was getting black put in. Black is such a plain color, no highlights so I insisted on getting red streaks. I also got my long red but now black hair cut to just above my shoulders and layered around my face. I can't believe I did it but oh well. Hehe, I looked over at Seifer who now had dark brown hair. And for once it wasn't gelled back. It was everywhere, I can see why he gelled it but now he looked like Squall. Oh well.

"nice hair," I teased. As we walked out of the shop.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he grumbled. "can I at least keep my eyes this colour?"

"Fine. Lets go back," I'm too nice.

I saw Rick as entered the base. "I'll go see what I can get from him, you talk around. Get to know some people. But try not to make it the way you met me," I added remembering the first time I met Seifer. It's amazing how the smallest thing can escalate to the biggest thing.

          "oh darn, ruin my fun," he said sarcastically snapping his fingers in 'disappointment'. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Rick was.

          "Michelle!" He called, jogging up to me.

          "It's Brook," I corrected smiling.

          "Right. Anyways, I was looking over the test tapes earlier. Do you normally do eighty-five push ups?"

I started blushing. "Naw, only when I'm being watched by important people,"

          "and you're reflexes are incredible. You'll be a good part of this army," I knew he was exaggerating cause the drill sarge didn't think I did very good.

           "Not really, did you see Tyler go with his ninety-seven? Anyways come help me pack for Trabia. Are you going?" we headed for one of the many 'people' elevators, (There was only one vehicle elevator) and down to the dorms.

          "Yeah, I'm raiding homes for weapons, you?" He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the halls. 

          "Me to. Be the Privet that the new recruit have to go with?" I asked blinking the biggest puppy-dog eyes at him. I feel bad for leading him on but I'm  hear to get information and give the garden heads up on where the attacks are going to be and stuff so I am forgiven.

          "How could I resist? Hey I just realized something, you died, cut and streaked your hair," we stopped outside my dorm and I was unlocking it.

          "Is it that unnoticeable? But yeah, do you like it?"

He looked it over. "how could I not?" I giggled. Very, very not me but hey.

          "so what do I need to pack? Anything in particular?"

          "no, just your night clothes and you're training uniform. You wear that under the regular uniform. But if you get uncomfortable by the time were done our raid, which won't be that hard cause everyone in Fisherman's Horizon is a pacifist you can bring an extra shirt or something,"

          "ok." I packed a spaghetti strap tank and shorts for PJ's and my deodorant. "So, tell me. What's so secretive on the third floor? I bet it's something good. Real good to put an end to those stupid SeeD's,"

          "I can't. sorry," He really did want to tell me. Hm, I'll get it out one way or another.

          "Please? I mean who am I gonna tell, Tyler? And if I did which I would never he also would never tell anyone," I gave him the puppy-dog eyes again. Please work. Please work.

          "Ehhhhhhh….. alright." Yes! "Well there trying to make the ultimate weapon. A biological weapon that you'd never know was there until it was too late. A human, GF hybrid, under the control of the galbadian army. And they almost succeed with Shiva. Although she can't survive in over zero degrees Celsius or her bones start to get soft and she dies. Their first attempt was Ifrit but he could only survive in over a hundred degrees. But once they are complete there will be no stopping us," He looked so excited as he spoke. He was really loving this. "all we'll have to do is send them in amongst the crowd. They'll be untouchable,"

          "Wow! Hyne we could take over everything! Ultimate control," I didn't have to act marvelled, I already was. "So, how are these things untouchable?"

          "Well only some, like Shiva and Ifrit. You touch Shiva as in skin to skin contact you freeze. You touch Ifrit skin to skin, you burn. We are in the process of developing a Siren,"

          "But think of the power! We could totally rule this side of the universe!" Man I was getting way too excited but still, think of the power! "you don't think you could show me do you?"

          "well……I could try," he said winking at me. I smiled back.

~*~

          We were in the elevator and he swiped this card thingy threw a slot and it went up to the third floor. I stayed hidden from sight so he could make sure there wasn't anybody there.

          "All clear, lets go." We walked into the lab. At first all I saw was computers with a bunch of stuff I didn't understand on them. Then the computers had had labels on the top. 'Livithean' 'Siren' 'Ifrit' 'Shiva' and it showed all the stats. Then after walking around almost half the lab, (it encircled the cavern like the rest of the floors) I started seeing tanks. Big enough for a human size object to fit in. inside were deformed half GF half human figures. Some were big, some were the size of a bean.

          "These are the hybrids?" I asked in disappointment.

          "you haven't seen nothin' yet," we kept walking. The things in the tanks started getting bigger with each one I passed and almost human looking some of them, then I saw her at the end of this part of the lab. Shiva.

And some guy. I dashed behind Rick.

          "it's ok, he won't tell. Hey Sam!" he waved at the guy in front of the big control centre that was monitoring Shiva. 

          "Rick! Hi!" he got up and walked over to us. "Sup man, and who is this pretty young thing?"

          "This is Brook. So how is she?" Rick asked looking over at Shiva floating in a tank of yellow/clear fluid.

          "she's doing extremely well. I was just about to do some nerve tests, feel free to watch," Sam walked back over to the control centre and started typing something. I walked over to watch. As soon as he pressed enter a series of electric shocks went threw her. She started to scream.

          "What are you doing?! Stop it!" I looked back at her, still screaming. Then she stopped, still unconscious and eyes closed.

          "what the hell was that for?" I demanded.

          "It's a nerve test I told you, it measures how much pain she is feeling from that shock. If it's above normal we inject a chemical into her that numbs her nerves and we do it again,"

          "that's just as bad as testing products on animals and I am totally against that,"

          "look, these tests will tell us if she's ready to be let out today or in a month from now so let me do my work. Oh man, she is like so almost ready! Just a little more FD and she's done!" Sam picked up a syringe and filled it with FD, the nerve numbening stuff I guess and injected it into a tube that went from the control centre threw the glass and into Shiva's wrist.

          "in ten minutes we do the test again," He announced.

I looked over at the excited scientist. "sorry about freaking. I just didn't think you'd do that. Um, how did you make it so that she can survive out of this tank, you know in room temperature?" Sam looked over at Rick who nodded in approval.

          "well when we first grew her she couldn't survive out of below zero temp, so I designed a way to maker her body adjust to the outside temperature by cooling it self down. It always has to be one below at the average thirty degree room temperature but when it gets warmer her body will cool down to even out the little imbalance," I looked back over at Shiva. I don't know if that's what she looks like in GF form but she was about squall's height, five eight and her skin was blue, a lighter version of the color blue, not light blue, not navy blue just blue. She wasn't naked thank Hyne but she wasn't wearing much, just a bikini. Blue of coarse. Her hair was blue and went down to her lower back I think, it was floating around so I couldn't be that sure with a big yellow streak down the side.

          "so, because she cools down her skin, if you touch her you'll get stuck or something," 

Sam rolled his eyes. "yeah, or something. You guys better leave before someone comes,"

          "yeah, lets go Brook. Later Sam," we headed back out the computer lab and to the elevator.

          "oh man, I can't wait till she's out. We will so rule!" I exclaimed. Again like the giggle, so not me.

          "you know, if all goes well on this raid, I'm getting promoted to Corporal," he informed as the elevator went down to the first floor.

          "nice. So, show me how to use some of those weapons."

~*~

"Ok, as I showed you before, the automatics are over here, the shot guns and rifles are over here and the lasers are over there, but there still being tested so it's automatics, and rifle's only. Shot guns aren't that great,"

          "Hmmmm, I know how to use a machine gun so…. A snipers rifle," 

"you wouldn't have the patients to be a sniper, I've seen you fight," he chuckled.

"yeah I know but it would be nice to know if something went wrong with our snipers,"

"there aren't any snipers on this mission…"

"Attention. All who are going on the mission today head down to the parking lot with you're bags, uniforms and weapons on" an announcer announced over the PA.

We all piled into the garage with our little bags waiting to see why we were called down early.

          "We've decided to get you guys into Trabia now. Everyone board the vehicles. Privets and Corporals in that one and recruits in the rest," the Acting Sub-Lieutenant ordered. Me and Rick said our good by's, why I don't know we'd be seeing each other in a few hours anyway but whatever, and I hooked up with Seifer.

          "hehe, nice outfit," he commented sarcastically as we took our seats.

I looked down at it then looked at him. "Eh, yours is better," 

          "Yeah but, it makes my hips look so big," he complained, again sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "so, what did you find out?"

          "well one, that there are some really hot chicks in this army," I scowled and gave him a charley horse for that. "Oww. And two, that nobody is willing to spill. You?"

I laughed at him. "I found out that…" then I looked around to make sure nobody was listening and moved really close to his ear. "that up in 'the forbidden lab' they're making human GF b-hybrids to help them take control of Esthar. Shiva is done and ready  for testing but there making an Ifrit, Leviathan, Siren, Bahamet, all of them. We have to find a way to destroy that lab,"

          "What?" He exclaimed in a whispered, and turned to face me, his nose like touching mine.

          "I saw all the tanks, some of them didn't turn out well, like a Quezy had a human leg sticking out of it's back and the whole thing was the size of a small dog. But there s'posed to look like humans so they can send them in to public places and stuff. These hybrids could mean the end of the world," Seifer just smiled at me. "What?"

          "you look so cute when you're worried," he leaned in for a kiss. I let him have it but not a very long one. "we have a mission to do," then I winked at him. "but right now we have a very long five hour trip to Trabia to…. Go on. I dunno 'bout you but I'm getting some sleep," I leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

          When I woke up, my head was on Seifer's lap and his head was on my back. We were using each other for pillows. It must have looked really stupid but hardly anyone was awake. Oh that's right. Were doing the mission tonight. Shit, the garden will be too late. Seifer stirred and one of his hands went lower on my back. And lower still. A little too low.

          "Seifer," I sat up and he almost fell over.

          "ah, what?" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit.

"wake up, your hand was getting a little too low on my back,"

he started to blush a scarlet red. "sorry,"

          "no prob. We should be there soon," I yawned.

"I guess," I leaned back on Seifer and he started stroking my hair. I fell back asleep for like an hour before we stopped in Timber.

          "Ok troops, quick bathroom break then were going to the bridge. We'll let you off half way then you go in and confiscate all weapons. Understood?" we all nodded. "alright, ten minutes bathroom then get back In here." About half the truck left but me and Seifer stayed put. I sat up just in time for Rick to come in.

          "Brook, Tyler," he nodded "man this drive was incredibly boring but were almost there. Oh, I gotta go, Privet stuff. As in the position," he left the truck and we waited for the people to get back so we could carry out our first mission as a Galbadian Soldier. Man, I really don't want to put the helmet on.

AN~ Ok, still not one of my most exciting chapters but it leads up to something I promise… just wait till chapter 6….~OceanGurl/


	6. First Mission. Success

          We got out on the bridge half way to Fisherman's Horizon and walked the rest of the way, and that took about an hour but when we reached it, the other side had already started the raid. 

          "c'mon," Seifer said as he pulled on his helmet.

          "Right behind you T," I jogged behind him.

          "No please," A woman pleaded as one of the soldiers beat up on her husband for not forking over his weapon.

          "ok, pick a house and lets raid," Seifer drew his gunblade.

"that one," I pointed to a house and drew my gunblade. We ran over to it, the lights were out so Seifer kicked down the door. I walked in first and got hit over the head with a metal chair.

          "uhh," I fell and hit a coffee table on the way down. "fuck," someone started kicking and punching me. I Looked over at Seifer who had three guys to take down before he could help me so I helped myself.

          I gabbed his/her leg and twisted it sideways causing them to fall. Seeing a small fire place I cast fire to light up the room.

          "ok freeze!" I yelled taking out my machine gun. "and nobody gets hurt," the three guys stopped attacking Seifer and the guy on the floor got up. All guys? There must be more. I looked over on the mantle above the fireplace and saw a picture of all of them the three sons, mother, father and little sister. "Where is the rest of you're family? Get them. Now!" the mother and the daughter came out from the kitchen. "ok then, just get your weapons and we'll be out of here. And just to make sure you don't pull anything funny, he'll look threw the house so if you go with him to every room there will be no house trashing. Only one of you go with him," I kept the gun pointed at the little girl so that I knew we'd get all the weapons. Seifer went upstairs with one of the three sons and came back with a pistol, rifle and shotgun.

          "thank you and have a nice night," we walked out and I started to leave when Seifer stopped me. "Where the hell's your helmet?"

          "uhh, I musta left it in the truck, why?"

He wiped the side of my face and blood was on his fingers. "Cause it's s'posed to protect your head from getting hit with a metal chair and a coffee table. Duh," he put his hand up against it to stop the bleeding.

          "I'm fine, head wounds usually bleed a lot," I moved his hand and replaced it with my own until it stopped bleeding. "there, good as knew,"

He sighed in frustration. "I'm getting you a helmet, stay here and don't do anything," he jogged off. Hehe, he didn't make me promise, that house is next. 

The lights were on and the house was small so, no biggie. I opened the door and walked in gun first. "hello? All I need is your weapons and I'm gone," an elderly couple appeared on the staircase.

          "w…we don't want any trouble," the man said as he shakily ascended down the stairs with his sword.

          "Me neither sir. Just doing my job," I took the sword. "thank you and good night," I started to leave when the woman stopped me.

          "what happened to your head? I can fix it up for you before you leave if you want," I turned to face her.

          "I think I'll take you up on that," then she disappeared into the bathroom and came out with peroxide, medical tape and one of those cloth bandages. 

          "there you go," she said as she put the last piece of tape in the cloth. "so how _did_ you get that?"

          "you're neighbours. Actually all they did was smash a metal chair over my head. I go this from falling and hitting my head on their coffee table," I smiled. "well, thank you and you two have a nice evening, and I'm really sorry about all this. Buy," I thanked as they showed me to the door. When I walked out Seifer came running over to me.

          "did you not hear what I said?" he lectured.

I threw the sword down in front of him. "well sorry but I can take care of myself. And besides it was an elderly couple, the willingly gave up their sword and they even dressed my cut,"

          "whatever, just put this on," I took the helmet and put it on.

          "there, happy?" I sneered.

          "extremely. Ok, so I got this cart that we put the weapons in that we collect, there already done half the town so it won't be more then a half an hour of doing this,"

          "whatever, next house," we walked into the next house and kept goin up the street and down the other side. We got six carts of weapons and wheeled them all back to the truck at the same time.

          "Rick! A little help here?" I shouted as I tried to stop two carts from rolling away wile trying to push two others up the ramp into the truck.

          "Oh, coming," he grabbed the two that were rolling away so I could push the other ones up, the we got the other two up.

          "where's Tyler?" he asked when we were finished.

          "getting the other two carts that rolled away," I smirked, then…

          "Finished already?" he came up behind be and smacked my helmet. Obviously forgetting I had a huge ass bump on the top of my head. "Ow fuck!" I yanked my helmet off and held my head. "what the hell was that for Se…Tyler!" oops…

          "why do you guys always do that? Se…Tyler. What's the Se part?" Rick asked. Oh, um…think fast…think fast…

          "when we were younger we used to play this game, I forget it now but he was…. Seth and I was…. Ali. We used the named as nick names too and didn't grow out of it I guess, so I always want to call him Seth," I looked at Rick, then to Seifer. "I remember that game, we were like… Ninja…. Ninja deceives trying to save the world from…. Zall, the evil….karate dude. Hehe, that was so funny," thanks Seifer I owe you big time.

          "ahh, well that explains a lot. Ok anyways now that were packing up you're  required to go back into the truck," 

          "ok, see you in like seven hours," I laughed as I boarded one of the other trucks.

          "ok thank you sooo much I thought we were busted back there," I threw my army around Seifer and hugged him tight.

          "Well, you do what you have to, to save a damsel in distress," he said in a deep 'manly voice'. I shoved him away.

          "but that's the thing, the only damsel in distress I see is you," then I punched him really hard in the arm. Ok that was really corny. Seifer rubbed his arm. "Awe, did I hurt widdle Seifer?" I asked in a baby's voice.

          "everyone aboard?" some commander guy asked. "ok, were headin back." Everybody nodded and started going to sleep.

          "I'm going to sleep," I leaned over on Seifer's shoulder again and drifted into never-never land.

'Alzera. Alzera honey. You…' 

          'Mom!' I ran toward her and wrapped my arms around her. 'Mom, I've missed you so much,' 

She lifter my chin and wiped the tears from my face. 'I've missed you too but I need to tell you something,' her voice was soft. 'you have to kill Ri….' She stopped in mid sentence and collapsed on me. I fell backwards, startled from all the extra weight and hit my head where the big bump was. When I looked at her, a gunblade was in her back. My gunblade. And I heard an evil laugh. My dad stood there laughing as he yanked the gunblade out from her back.

'Mom No!'

I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the truck. I looked around. Everyone else was still sleeping. Good. I didn't need any unwanted attention. I got back up on the chair and fell back asleep on Seifer.

"Ok, everybody up, were back. You can all go to your rooms," some guy yelled waking me and everybody else up.

          "Brook get up," Seifer shook me.

          "I'm up," I sat up rubbing my eyes.

          "Were at the base. Time to go,"

I groaned as I got my stuff and half a sleep walked to my dorm, plunked on the bed and slept, yet again.

~*~

Knock! 

          "Brook, get up. You're gonna be late for training," Seifer shouted waking me up. Shit, I missed breakfast and a shower. And I'm still in my uniform! "Brook!"

          "I'm Up! Gimme a sec," I took off my uniform, brushed my hair and left.

          "that was quick, anyways lets go before Lane has a fit,"

          "well, you ladies did good. And I'm talkin' to all ya when I say that. Pathetic! You, hold up your fingers and the number of carts you brought back," the guy held up three fingers. "uh huh, you, two? Did any body do four? What about five?" nobody did anything. "ya see, I'd expect that from the under fifteen recruits but from you? Sad, extremely sad. Only one grope did what was expected. It wasn't anything exceptional, but compared to you it was." 

He looked directly at Seifer. "Riccie! Who was you're partner?"

          "Brooks Sir," Seifer replied.

Mac Lane looked at me then back to Seifer. "and how many carts filled did you being back Riccie?"

          "Uhh….six Sir,"

          "Tell me, why did you join this army son?"

Seifer paused to think for a second. "to fight and learn how to use weapons sir,"

          "uh huh, what about you Brooks? Why did _you_ join up?"

I had too pause. What would be a good reason? "well sir, I was thinking of joining up at Balamb, but if I wanted to be on a side of the ongoing war between the Balamb Garden SeeD's and the Galbadian Army, I wanted to be on the winning side, the side with the power. That and what Riccie said Sir,"

          "get out both of  ya!" he boomed. Then in a calmer, nicer voice he added. "there's someone out there looking for ya," I smiled, saluted and walked out behind Seifer. As I entered the hall and saw who was looking for us I nearly died. They know were SeeD's!

          "State your name and rank," my father dictated as he put his pen to his clip board.

          "Riccie Tyler, new recruit over seventeen sir," 

          "Brooks Michelle, new recruit over fifteen sir,"

          "Congratulations, you both have been promoted to Privet," he stated as if said thousands of times, (A.K.A. no expression at all. He didn't even look up from his clip board.) "you will wear these uniforms at all time and under battle uniforms. Follow me," he handed us the uniforms in bags, turned around and headed down the hall. "in your bags are pagers that are to be turned on at all time in case we need you in a hurry and cards used to get to the base from a convenient store lets say. Also a map of al those kinds of places in Dollet. You have four courses to choose from to specialize in. Laboratory, Medics, Undercover and Marines. Laboratory is working up at the lab developing and enhancing our weaponry, Medics is working in the infirmary dealing with the injured, Undercover is working in the city's before we take over, making it possible for a quick and quiet invasion and Marines is first wave of an attack. All four courses do the actual invading but those are the specialty's. please choose now," he stopped and faced us wile we decided.

          "Undercover sir," Well that was inevitable. It's the whole reason we came here. He wrote it down and looked at Seifer.

          "Marines sir," and that was Seifer's job. To stay on the inside and give away their plans.

          "ok, you go in their," John  pointed to Seifer, then the door we stopped outside of. Seifer entered the room. "And you, follow me,"

we walked to the elevator, went up to the second floor and…….walked some more. Finally after like walking around the whole place we stopped outside 'the Planning' room. "in there. And enter quietly." Then he walked back down the hall.

_Ok Alex, get this job. _I quietly opened the door and took a seat at the back.

          "So as you can see this will be impossible to accomplish with out the alarm and motion sensors of that door and hallway going off. This is where one of you comes into play. You need to get into security and turn it off. Hannah, would you be interested in this job?"

A brunette stood up. "Sir, yes sir," then she sat back down again.

The Lieutenant continued. "Ok, now for the balamb issue. All we need is someone to get in there with Corporal Hudson and give us heads up on where there going. But with the way things are going with our people in communications in Deling City, Shumi Village and Balamb it should be no problem," there's and undercover in Balamb?! Uh oh.

Rick took the mic. "it shouldn't be that hard if one of you new Privets wanna see what undercover is like," he looked directly at me and nodded extremely discreetly. I stood up.

          "I'll do it…sir,"

          "your name and rank?" he took out a pen.

I almost started to say Alex Kessler. "Brooks Michelle, Privet sir,"

          "thank you, come see me after this conference and I'll detail you on the mission," 

~*~

          "who would have known you'd choose undercover work…." Rick joked.

          "I can't seem to put my finger on it either Corporal Hudson," I played along acting dumb just as he was. We were still in the room but everybody had cleared out "anyways, when do we leave? Man I can't wait. Those stupid SeeD's won't know what hit 'em," my eyes lit up. But why wasn't I as excited about coming here in as I am going back to do the same thing? Who knows.

          "we leave ASAP, pack your things and we'll be on our way. Mine are already ready," Rick got up and went over to the window that looked out over the base. Although we were only on floor two it was still pretty high up and you could see the whole bottom of the base.

          "oh, jeez, I gotta go find Se.." I threw my hands up in the air. "there I go again wanting to call him Seth. Tyler and tell him that were leaving. We both thought it was gonna start tomorrow. Won't he be surprised," I stood beside him and looked out the window. Seifer's Marines squad was out of the room and down there training. Man look at all the men, and everything's so organized, so bang, bang, bang. It all falls into place so well. So, why was the attack on balamb such a disaster? They could have so taken over but they sent in only so many people and had no back up. What gives? "Rick, I just thought of something, you know that attack on balamb four months or so ago?" he looked at me and nodded. 

"yeah,"

          "So, why was is such a major disaster? I mean look at the organization of the Marines down there, it seems like all you sent in was Marines,"

He looked back out onto the marines. "during the ordeal with Ultimecia and Time Compression, one of the greatest Galbadian Field-Marshals of all time was gunned down buy the sorceresses knight. He had to be replaced in a hurry so some amateur Lieutenant-General was promoted. That guy went from Captain to Lieutenant-General in five days, the next day he was promoted to Field-Marshal. That's how many people died from Balamb's snipers. Anyway, he completely ruined the military and planned that awful attack on Balamb. Then he was demoted down to Sergeant. You know Drill Sarg. Mac Lane?" I stared blankly into his eyes.

          "Oh Hyne, Mac Lane was in charge of this army?! Oh man! No wonder the attack sucked!… sorry, continue," I was eager to hear more about the history of the army.

          "well, he was demoted when a Brigader came up with the plan to send people under cover in Dollet to conquer it once and for all. When it worked he was promoted to Field-Marshal and has made this army what it is today. It was his idea to have specialties for everybody. Since the whole army fought the war, everybody had something to do to make it easer. Well looks like there on a break, better go tell him now,"

          "you stayed up here, watching over the marines, talking to me until they had a break to make sure I told Tyler we were leaving today? What a sweet heart," I was sorta touched, not that touched but I had to keep the act up. "I'll be right back," I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before I left. Man I hate doing this. But just as I leaned in to his cheek Seifer looked up at us. man he's gonna be mad. Now I hate doing this even more.

          "Hey Tyler!" I waved cheerfully as Seifer approached me.

          "What the hell was that!" he almost yelled.

I sighed. "look, I do what I have to, to get him to spill," I hissed back quietly. 

          "oh what next? You too holding hands and taking long romantic walks threw the weaponry?!" people started looking at us.

          "can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"look," I started as we entered my room. "I'm, trying to do my job and get as much information from Rick as I can with out crossing the line so that you'll still be happy, and it's going along just fine," Seifer crossed his arms and stared at the wall obviously trying not to freak out on me. "look, I came to tell you that I've been assigned to balamb and were leaving as soon as I finish packing," I took out my suit case and started folding clothes into it.

          "go back to Balamb then," Seifer said in a low cold voice.

          "It's part of the fucking plan Seifer! Hyne why cant you see that? I'm only doing what I'm going cause of the fucking mission Cid put us on!" I zippered it up.

          "yeah, the mission you suggested! Wile your off with lover boy in Balamb I'm gonna be here! Fighting for the fucking Galbadian army!" he kicked over the bedside table and broke the lamp that was sitting on it. "but that's ok… this fucking army is more organized then the fucking Balamb SeeD's are anyway, like you said I wanna be on the winning side of this little ongoing war between the SeeD's and the Galbadian army,"

          "Seifer don't you dare do this. Fuck, Seifer don't even.." he interrupted me.

          "Seifer? Who's Seifer? The only people I see in this room are Michelle Brooks and Tyler Riccie,"

          "Seifer no!" he looked at me with the same hatred I remembered from the first time we met, then he backhanded my face and stormed out of the room. I stumbled up from the corner I fell to and raced down the hall after him, but he wasn't there.

"fuck," my eyes started tearing up but I stopped them. I grabbed my suitcase and went to find Rick.

AN~ Oohhhhh…. Hehe so, watdoya think? *cries* I bruised my pinkie finger, I didn't even know u could do that.. and now it's all purple and blue around the second knuckle. It's also swollen. Just hadta tell u all dat :D. well I tired. g'night! ~OceanGurl


	7. And So She Returns

          "everything go ok with Tyler?" Rick asked casually as I entered the planning room.

          "yeah, he was a little pissed but he'll get over it. So, can we leave now?"

~*~

          "don't you think it's a little late to be joining up here at balamb?" Cid asked sceptically.

          "does it really matter? As long as were all on the same side then should it really matter?" I replied. I don't even think he recognized me. We gotta get a better communication system going for the garden.

He wrote a couple things down. "oh, by the way, your SeeD test will be in an hour, here are your uniforms and your dorm numbers. Don't be late," man Cid wasn't in the best mood today now was he?

Rick and I got up.

          "ok I'm gonna go 'make some friends' and put my SeeD thingy on, see you in an hour," Rick jogged off somewhere. I went to my dorm.

No…no…NO!!!! he gave me the mini skirt…. Hey! It comes with shorts cool! Ok I'm fine with it now. Ok go find Squall.

knock!

          "come in," Squall's voice was even more bored sounding then usual. I entered. "do I know you?"

          "man, do a little thing with your hair and wear a skirt and no one recognizes you,"

his eyes lit up. "Alex?"

          "Brook," I corrected him.

          "I am so glade you're here. Why weren't you contacting us? Cid was gonna pull the plug on the whole mission when the FH thing didn't work. What happened?"

          "as soon as we got back from the hair stylists they said we were leaving like now. We really have to get cells or pagers or something. But Seifer's gone crazy, I was trying to get information from Rick by acting all…Rinoaish, you know how he hangs off you all the time?  Well sorta like that, anyways I kissed Rick on the cheek and Seifer saw, then he freaked on me saying that the galbadian army was better then being a SeeD and he just disappeared," Squall looked away thinking for a minute.

          "you say his mood has just suddenly changed? And now he wants to fight for the G-Army?" I nodded. 

"that's what he said," I have him an awkward look. 

          "It just seems so familiar like I'm overlooking something…..we have to get to Cid's office. Now"

We raced threw the halls up to Cid's office and the rest of the 'gang' was called up.

          "ok what's the big emergency? I was trying to get some shut eye," Irvine complained. "and who's she?"

Squall took a deep breath. "we have reason to believe that Seifer is under the Spell of a sorceress again," 

          "that guy has no free will anymore does he?" Irvine snickered.

"fuck you," I slapped him as hard as I could. He deserved it.

          "Brook, Irvine, stop. That's not the point, the point is… Ultimecia or…someone, is back," everyone went silent. Ultimecia, time compression, long story.

          "b..but we.. we killed her! She…she can't be back," Rinoa stuttered. "And what about that thing with the GF's?"

          "why don't we just send Alex in with a couple of bombs and blow it up! It would end our whole problem with the army and brow up the lab… but we should think of smuggling weapons out for our use…." Selphie optimistically suggested.

          "no, that wouldn't work. If what Alex says is true then Dollet would be effected, it could possibly cave in, in some places," Cid replied as if I wasn't in the room.

          "hello, I am here ya know," I complained. "and besides, Shiva could be used to our advantage if we can get her,"

          "Yes!" Selphie exclaimed. "yes, that would also work! We could… use there own weapons against them!"

Squall went wide eyed and shook his head "no, no, nonononono. Sorry Selphie but your first idea could work, if we got Dollet's permission… but no, there are G-Soldiers everywhere. Someone would find out. hmmmm, the sorceress, whoever it is this time, will have the army backing her up. And Seifer leading it.,"

          "Yes Squall, we know," I snapped. "we know the obvious so what the fu.." I sighed calming myself down a bit. "what are we going to do about it? And when? Whatever it is we need to act fast with that GF thing going on,"

Cid stood up and walked over to us. "Alex, you are the only one who saw them, the GF's. what would you do to destroy them?" he was asking me? To plan a mission? No, he's not that stupid he's just asking my opinion. What _would_ I do?

          "Well sir…"Alex, you're not in the army right now. "I'd send five to ten SeeD's in with machine guns and lots of ammo and start tearing the place up with bullets. Smash the computers, the information, the tanks everything. It would be a suicide mission but hey, it would get the job done," Cid nodded either in approval or in an 'Oooook, why do I even bother?' sorta way. "or we could do it the easy way, evacuate the city and cave in the base like Selphie suggested," Squall cocked an eyebrow at me and mouthed the word 'NO' extremely obviously.

          "Priority number one, the sorceress. Alex goes in, finds her next public location and we send in a sniper, taker her out before she knows who we are," 

          "Uh, problem. I was assigned here, remember? And Cid? I'm serious we need cell phones or there's no communication and the plan will not work," I stated.

          "then get your self un-assigned and," he pressed on a button on his desk. "Marian?" he called in his secretary. She came in smiling, placed a box on his desk, said "there you go sir," and walked out still smiling. Man, after a wile what would start to hurt the face. Cid opened the box and handed out a Cell-phone, pager and headset to each of us. "I took Squall's complaint into consideration. Ok, Squall…" that was my que to leave.

          Ok, I got the cell, head set and pager which is always kept on and always on vibrate. Now to ditch Rick and get back to the base. 

          "so, explain again why you want to be re-assigned?" Rick asked angrily.

          "I just can't do this. Every fucking SeeD I see I wanna punch and I just feel so…." I stopped and took a deep breath. Faking this was easy. "please? I don't want to blow our cover. I'm going to change my specialty to Marine. It would suit me better,"

He sighed a deep sigh. "go, I'll call them now," he was extremely mad I could tell, but so?

~*~

Ok, I'm back in the base and looking for Seifer. I've checked the cafeteria, weapon floor, higher ranking people floor, his dorm. Nowhere.

Seifer where are you? Uh, I need to lie down. I was still in his dorm and I was about to lie down when I saw his chain thingy, on the ground. It had broken off but was easily fixable. I squeezed two pieces of metal with my teeth and voila, it was fixed. I clasped it around my neck. It hung lower on my neck then it did on Seifer's but that was to be expected. I held it tight, laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

_There I was, sitting on the beach by balamb. I was watching me like on a TV or movie screen, but I could feel what "she" was feeling. The cool ocean breeze, the hot sun on top of my head, the warm sand between my toes. But I wasn't there, and I couldn't move my body if you can understand that. Anyways I watched me watching the Sea when a strong hand placed itself on my shoulder. I stood up to face Seifer and threw my arms around him. He was reluctant to return the show of affection but he did. When she/I finally let go, his expressionless face turned to anger when he looked at his chain around her/my neck. In a swift moment he grabbed her hair and threw her to the sandy ground. She got up and started yelling at Seifer. He back handed her and she screamed as she fell back to the sand. I couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like they were on mute but the rest of the of the world wasn't. I sill could hear the waved crashing. Seifer was mad about something, he was yelling at her/me wile he was kicking her toward the ocean. She finally rolled into the water away from his blows, got up and started running down the beach. He followed after her. She almost reached a bike that was so conveniently there when she tripped over a large rock. Seifer seized the moment and dragged her by the hair knee deep in the water._

_"Seifer!" she screamed as if the mute button was all of a sudden turned off. "I love you!" he just glared at her then shoved her head into the cold salty water. He held her/me there and I couldn't breath from where I was watching. Where ever that was. As he held me there he ripped off his chain._

I couldn't breathe! I was swallowing water that wasn't there and I was drowning. Fading… Need… oxygen…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I woke up screaming. Wet…. Just sweat. Not drowning. I let out I sigh of relief.

How long had I been here? I looked at the digital clock on the table beside  Seifer's bed. Seven-thirty. I've been sleeping some long. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I turned the tap on cold and splashed water against my face. Man, what was with that dream? No, you can think about that later, you absolutely have to find Seifer. I dried my face and exited the dorm.

          "hey Brooks! Nice promotion," Adrian, one of the guys who beat me in the push ups thingy complimented. I got to know him cause I needed other people to talk to besides 'Tyler' and Rick.

          "yeah well, to get good missions ya gotta get up there in the ranks. Um do you know where Tyler is? It's…a real important,"

          "the cafeteria. I was just talkin to him,"

          "thank you so much, I'll see you later," I ran past him nearly knocking him over to the cafeteria. 

I didn't make it there, I ran into him on the way.

          "Hey. Feel like going out? I really need to talk to you," I asked casually. 

          "no, I'm busy," he answered sternly. Ok, fine, make this hard for me.

          "Oh common, you're never too bust for me." I dragged him off to his dorm before he had time to react.

          "Seifer what the hell is going on?" I pushed him onto his bed and locked the door.

He smirked. "ya know, people are gonna get the wrong impression,"

"Shut up! What is going on? Are the rumours true?" hehe, this'll get him.

          "What rumours?" he sat up and actually paid attention.

"oh just the rumours that you're another sorceresses lap dog. And, do you ever have free will anymore or is it always some chick controlling you?" In a split second Seifer had me pinned up against the wall, hand around my throat.

          "No 'chick' is controlling me Kessler, and I wouldn't be too smart mouthed if I were you bitch,"

          "well, somebody's gotta be," I wheezed trying to suck in a lung full of air. Doesn't really work when your air pipe is half closed.

          "seriously, you don't know when to stop talking," he pushed harder on my throat and started to slide me up the wall so that my toes weren't  touching. "got something to say now Alex?" he mocked.

          "You won't kill me….you like me too much" I whispered, not finding enough strength for a real voice. Then I passes out from lack of oxygen.

~*~

My eyes snapped open….where am I?

          "you know, behind all that hair die I still know who you are Alex," came a girl's voice. I know it from somewhere though, where? I looked over to where the voice was coming from. There stood a girl, about my age, well she was actually sitting in this big thrown thing and Seifer was kneeling 'knightly' beside her. "you don't remember me do you Alex? Think hard, it had something to with Seifer's 'death,"

 Seifer's death…Seifer's death…. Oh that girl!

          "you!" I felt like a had a revolution for a second. "you're that blonde girl who I told off after the Battle at Balamb. Didn't you run off crying?" I smirked.

          "Shut up Bitch!" she raised her hand and this red light shot from her fingers.

          "AHHHHHHH!" it felt like my insider were trying to get out. I looked over at Seifer helplessly. He didn't move, he really was under her control. Seifer how could you let this happen again? You really don't have free will do you? She stopped the torture.

          "you will help me capture this planet Kessler, I will rule and people will bow before me,"

          "man, you're just as bad as Seifer. Such weak minds you two have. Him for letting you use him, you for letting Ultimecia use you. Ya know, once you've got control she'll just come in and take it all away from you, so you'll never be the one to rule, just give it up and Cid might go easy on you,"  as soon as those words left my mouth I realised my current position. I was hanging on a wall, arms out stretched and pinned to the wall by hand cuffs. I also realised I was hanging by those hand cuffs. My arms were falling out, (felt it anyway) and my wrists were bleeding.

          "How are your arms?" she asked "sympathetically". Yeah, right, her being sympathetic to me. 

          "honestly? The cuffs could be a little tighter and my arms aren't quite stretched out as far as they'll go," Alex shut up, shut up.

          "Funny. Anyway, once the G-Army has taken over Esthar I will have total control. I just need to keep those annoying SeeDs busy for a wile. Alex, this is your time to make those history books," she grinned. "you'll send them off on some wiled Chocobo chase in Dealing City with their Garden, they get ambushed by Trabia and Galbadia Garden full with G-Soldiers yea-di, yea-di, yea-da, at the same time as I'm in Esthar taking over. Simple,"

          "and let me guess, I have no say in this whatsoever?"

She batted her pale blue eyes. "pretty much. Ready to go?" at a snap of her fingers the hand cuffs released and I fell about ten feet.

          "Fuck!" well what would you have said if you fell ten feet and landed on your arm? But I was right back on my feet. My eyes dashed back and forth looking for anything resembling an exit.

          "not so fast hun, you can leave in a second," yeah right, I bolted to the left where a long corridor was. Then it hit me, a blue/green light knocked me into the wall. 

Ow, wait, no, numb. By body was numb. I haft to……Woah! Adrenalin rush! I stood up. Where was I going? Whatever.

          "Kessler!" I turned obediently toward the voice. "Remember what to do?" remember...remember….oh! Send Balamb garden to Dealing City. I nodded and in a flash of light was in my dorm at balamb garden.

AHHH!!!!! It's beeen 4 ever since I last uploaded. Skol kinda got in the way and I sorta lost interest in wrighting if u can believe that well here are the last chapters and it's done!!!!! Yay!!!! Not I can do some serious wrighting on hsh3…. TBFSV hehe it'le kick some major ass cause I have like the whole thing planned out. Like… um… hehe can't say!!!!! Well g2g

~OceanGurl


	8. Don't Forget About Zell

When I peeked into Cid's office he wasn't there but I could here him and Nida talking up the elevator. I silently entered and locked the door, then headed up the elevator.

          "Alex, what are you doing here?" Cid asked.

I drew my gun. "Taking over," then I shot him. Ah man that felt good to do! "You," I pointed the gun at Nida. "Go down here and make an announcement that were needed over in Dealing City. Now," Nida did as he was told when I followed him down at gun point. "Ok, now fly us there at full speed," again he obeyed when I shoved the machine gun into his back.

          In an amazing hour at full speed the garden was at dealing city. There had been numerous knocks at the door but Nida assured that everything was ok and to go back to their dorms. 

          "Thank you Nida for all your help," I smiled, then placed a bullet threw his chest. Nice boy, a pity. Ha! What am I saying, oh well. Then I saw it, dead ahead. Galbadia garden and him. Seifer lead the attack coming from Galbadia garden and Some other guy lead the attack from the back from Trabia garden. What am I doing? I can't do this. Yes I can no, yes, no, wait yes, no…. what's going on? A moment ago I was so sure of everything and now…. It all seems so wrong…Dammit

          "Attention. Galbadia and Trabia Garden are attempting an ambush, please find your weapons and prepare for battle," ok that was corny but it'll do. No, I came here to kill the SeeDs and I will…but…

          "OPEN UP!!" a loud voice came from outside Cid's office. "whoever's in there open up now!" there was a bang and I'm guessing who ever it was shot at the lock to open the door. Shit.

          "Cid? Were coming up," Squall?  Draw your gun and shoot him. But it's Squall. I can't shoot Squall. Just do it, be spontaneous and don't think before you act. I armed myself and waited for him to come up.

          "Check around his office, Irvine? Up here," take out the sharp shooter first. Hopefully the first thing they'd see would be Cid so they won't notice me.

          "Nida!"

          "Cid!" ok so Nida was the first thing they saw. Aim for his heart…steady…..

          Bam! Irvine collapsed. Alex you idiot! Wrong side! 

"What the hell?" Squall faced me. He dropped his gunblade as if he were….surrendering! hehe I made Squall surrender. "Alex, please, what are you doing?" Don't play your dumb tricks with me.

          "Squall, Squall, Squall. You would be such a great warrior if you fought for the right side. Join the sorceress and your life will be spared,"

          "not in this life time," his eyes hardened

"the choice was yours," I shot him. But for some reason I didn't aim anywhere fatal. It was still in chest but more his shoulder then anywhere else. Oh well, the close range force knocked him out. 

Ok I've done my job sorceress, I want out of here now. In a flash of blue light I was beside her in Esthar city in this big tower over looking the city, or part of it anyway. I guess I was her left hand man. Seifer was her right hand lap dog knight person. There she was, to my left and Seifer, in another flash of blue light, was on her right. I was right there and I still had my gun and all these mixed feelings. What would happen if I did shoot her? Maybe I should. Look at all those terrified people, and Laguna Loir! Man I never thought I'd meet him in person! I kinda still have this little 'old guy' crush on him. Like, people can be forty and still look incredibly good? Well like that. And he was tied up and kneeling involuntarily in front of her. Ok, no. that's not right. But you have a duty to do… ah screw your duty, this might be the only time you get to meet Laguna Loir. 

          She was taunting him with her powers so she didn't notice me aiming my gun. But Laguna did. He made sure she kept going. 

          Ok Alex aim for the head this time. A little higher…higher…lower just a tad and….

BAM! 

it was like a scene right out of the Matrix. Everything slowed down just for a second, then the bullet entered her forehead. Nobody moved as her body fell from it's chair. Then there was a sudden moment of pain as her spell released itself from me.

          "Mr Loir!" I ran over to the president of Esthar and untied his hands and de-gagged him. "Mr Loir…..Sir, are you alright?" he nodded but said nothing. "ok, I'll be right back," I ran over to where Seifer had fallen when the spell was lifted.

          "Seifer?" I looked into his green eyes waiting for a response. All I got was the back of his hand across my face. I ignored the pain, but my body didn't and my eyes started watering. I tried to blink them away. "nice to see you're safe to Seifer," I walked over to the sliding door of the room and looked out the balcony. SeeD's had started to drive the G-soldiers out of the city. SeeD's? what the… "Mr Loir sir, when did the SeeD's get here?" he joined me on the balcony after calling his secret service guys to say that he was ok.

          "they've been here for a wile, Squall wanted them here incase of a surprise attack. Smart boy he is,"

"you know Squall Leonheart by name?"

          "well yeah, I should know my own son shouldn't I?" um….Wah? Oooook, I guess you do learn something new everyday. Then I remembered what I did. "Sir, something terrible has happened to squall," Laguna snapped his head to face me. "Sir, if you didn't know, I was under the control of the sorceress. I was instructed to fly balamb garden to dealing city where it would get attacked by Trabia and Galbadia garden. Not the students, both have been taken over by the G-Army. Squall tried to stop me and…..I shot him. I'm not quite sure if it's fatal but I just left him there and," I cleared my throat. "and I'm afraid if it's not treated soon he'll die of blood loss. I'm sorry" I added in a whisper before going back inside and sitting on the thrown the sorceress was on.

Seifer walked up to me, I figured he was going to apologise to me or something. "I believe you have something of mine,"

"Excuse me?" what was he talking about?

          "the chain, give it now" I put my hand up to my neck and tried to unclasp it. "Seifer it's stuck," he didn't like that answer and ripped it  off my neck. There was so much I wanted to say to him, how I hated him, how I loved him. But all I could think about was what was gonna happen when I got back to the garden. Would Cid, Nida, Squall and Irvine live? How quickly was my ass gonna be thrown out of the garden?

          Within twenty minutes, a helicopter was sent to bring us to Dealing city where a beaten up but alive Balamb Garden was waiting.

Seifer and I were instructed to go to our dorms eminently and not to leave under any circumstances. Laguna went to the infirmary to visit his son. All of my victims would live and would be up by the next day. All refreshed for revenge no doubt. Seifer and I had been identified as SeeD's and are now on the kill on sight list that the army has. Outcasts is what we are, but Seifer was use to it, I wasn't. I liked having friends now, I didn't before but I do now. But all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep the whole night and all the next day undisturbed. I hadn't gotten a good nights rest in a wile. Sure I went to sleep but I never got very rested.

~*~

I had packed my bags, cleaned up my dorm, even made my bed expecting the inevitable. Expulsion. But I wore my SeeD uniform when I was called up to Cid's office.

          "please sit down," Cid requested as Seifer and I entered the room. "and how are you both this fine sunny morning?" neither of us said anything. I had a feeling Seifer wouldn't but I wanted to. If I did though, I would have started crying. "you both were sent on the same mission to do the same job. Communication was a little off but you were doing well. However you let yourselves get used by the enemy and turned against us. I don't think I have to name off the list. But also because of the information that you _did_ get to us, we were able to protect the president and Esthar from the Galbadian army that's why this was such a hard decision to make. You both have been expelled. I would like you to pack your things and be gone in two days,"  tears started streaming down my face but I nodded. Then I looked over at Seifer who was having a hard time not telling him off. _That's what you should be doing you wimp, not crying. _I lectured my self. I hated when people saw my cry, it made me feel so little.

          "you are dismissed," I stood up and walked out of the office looking back at the door knob that Irvine blew off the day before.

          I was already to go, I just had to change and return my uniform.

"I have to get Zoro," I whimpered. "Zoro will miss it here," my eyes started tearing up more and I couldn't see where I was going and walked right into someone. I fell square on my butt and that brought me back to reality.        

          "You should really watch where you're going," the guy I bumped into said. Then he held out a hand.

          "Sorry I…"I looked up at him. My eyes widened, my heart started beating a million times a second and my tears evaporated  from my face.

          "Zell!" I took his hand up and threw my arms around his neck. I was shocked when he didn't return the hug. "don't you remember me?"

he shook his head. "it's Alex…" then it was he who widened his eyes and threw his arms around me.

          "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with short black hair! When did you cut it? Yesterday it was long and red," yesterday? Oh know…he doesn't know he's been in a coma.

          "Zell, do you remember the battle?" he nodded. "during the battle you were injured severely and uh, that was eight weeks ago. You've been in a coma ever since," I awaited his response feeling terrible for telling him.

          "I know," he answered casually. "Dr. Kay told me. I've already passed the freak out stage," leave it to Zell to shrug something like that off. "so I hear you were 'behind enemy lines' wile I was snoozing,"

          "Yeah," I looked down at the floor as I started to cry again. I can't talk to him like this. And if I tell him…

          "Alex? You ok?" he asked as if on cue. I didn't look up. "What happened?"

          "Zell I got expelled. I shot Cid, Nida, Squall and Irvine, I was under the sorceresses spell and lead balamb garden into an ambushed,"

Zell just looked at me grinning. "Hehehe! How long did it take you to think up all that?"

          "Zell I'm serious!" I pushed past him and kept on to my dorm, vision blurred.

          "Alex? Hold on a sec, I'm so sorry," Zell caught up with me. "Cid can't just expel you for that, you've been a great help here," his fun-loving face hardened.

          "Zell I've been here maybe four months," we continued on to my dorm.

He thought for a second. "True but a lot of things can happen in four months. I was in and out of coma for Hyne sake. And besides where are you gonna go? Your mom's been evicted and you can't live alone,"

          "I hafta change out of this so  can bring it back. Hold on a sec,"

I entered the bathroom and changed out of my SeeD uniform into my baggy blue jeans and green tank. When I came out Zell was gone. Whatever, he has more important things to do. I let out a deep sigh. One more thing to do before I unofficially don't live here anymore.

Knock!

"whoever it is go away," Seifer shouted threw the door. I entered anyway.

          "you should lock your door," He glared at me.

"What do you want Kessler? Can you see I'm packing?" he looked away and continued shoving clothes into a bag.

          "Seifer what happened to you? One minuet you're the love of my life, the next you're my enemy. like before," his head snapped in my direction and he got up and walked toward me. I knew he was going to do something, what, I don't know but something, so I wasn't all that afraid.

          "I was the love of your life? Because I kissed you?" by then he was about and inch away from my face, towering over me. He leaned in for a kiss then shoved me against the wall. "and when I do that it makes me your enemy? I feel sorry for you Kessler I really do. But then again it's funny. Big 'ol Alex Kessler the untouchable finding out her dad couldn't care less about her even now, then fucking me and calling it love, _then_ getting kicked out of balamb for trying to kill a bunch of people. Do you know what the even funnier thing is? I don't care! I've never given a rats ass about anybody including you and I don't care that I'm going. Look at you you've been crying, and why? Because you're going to leave all you're new friends. That's one of the many differences between me an you Alex, you couldn't hold on to your own family so anyone you meet that will actually waist a breath on you, you latch onto,"

          I felt my blood boiling with anger and was on him in a second. I shoved him into the wall and started punching and kicking him in the stomach as hard as I could. But as soon as I backhanded him with my snake ring on he turned us around easily so that I was against the wall and held my throat.

          "Give it up Alex, I could kill you now if I wanted," then Irvine entered.

          "Seifer get the fuck off her now or I'll blow you're head off," his shot gun was pointed at Seifer.

          "Calm down cowboy. No harm done, just a little rough housing," Seifer said as he realised his hold and picked up his bag. "I'll be on my way then," he nodded at Irvine and left the room. That was the last time I ever saw Seifer Almasy.

          "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little disagreement, no harm done." I smiled weakly at him not really in the mood for facial expressions.

          "no, I meant are _you_ ok? I heard what happened with Cid today. How are _you_ feeling?"

          "I dunno, I don't really think I believe it but…" I sat on Seifer's old bed. "I've decided to leave Zoro with Rinoa and I'm going tonight. Irvine promise you won't say anything. I figure be gone before anyone notices,"

          "I don't think so. Common do you know how much everyone will miss you? I know it doesn't always seem it but Rinoa and Selphie have grown very fond of you, so has Quistis. And…and who will challenge me and Squall to chin, push ups? And what about Zell? He really likes you and so does everybody, you can't just give up that easily," he walked over to me, gave me a hug then left the room. He's right….I can't just give up that easily. I know, I'll make a big dramatic entrance into Cid's office and demand that he reconsider.

_Ok Alex no turning back now_. I loudly opened the doors to Cid's office.

          "Cid this is totally unfair I…" Zell and Cid both turned to face me. "oh uh, sorry didn't know you were having a meeting," I turned bright red and turned around to leave.

          "Alex, have a seat please," Cid asked, but it sounded more like a demand. I slowly, cautiously walked toward his desk and took a seat.

          "Cid I'm sorry I busted in here but you are being totally unfair about the expulsion. I mean sure I did shoot you but that wasn't me. Ok well it was but I was being controlled. It wasn't my fault, and I did get you the information you needed to protect the president of Esthar I gave you the head up on the GF thing and…" what else did I do? "I tried to help fisherman's Horizon. It wasn't my fault they changed the plan," I slunk into my seat after I said that. Ok maybe I do suck at being a SeeD. 

          "Yes well Zell has already addressed me with the issue. We have worked out a little agreement," Cid sounded as if every word he spoke to me was forced. In other words, he did _not_ want to talk to me. "you may stay under one condition. Your SeeD licence will be taken away. That is all. Marion will take your uniform. Dismissed." I got up confused and left the office with Zell.

          "Um…. Uh… thanks,"

"go unpack and I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Zell said, then went down the elevator.

          "Kay."

~*~

The second I entered the cafeteria Selphie came running at me, arms open wide. "You don't have to go! Yay!" 

          "I know. But I'm not a SeeD anymore,"

"So? You still get to stay tee hee! C'mon, Irvy got you a salad and Squall keeps looking at it," I walked with Selphie to the table where I got swamped with hugs from Rinoa Quistis Selphie _and_ Irvine.

          "you guys are such losers. It's not that big a deal. Anyways, how's Zoro doing?"

          "she's fine! I'll go get her," Rinoa jumped up and skipped out of the cafeteria.

          "just a little hyper today," I rolled my eyes laughing. "I'm going to the training center see you guys later. Oh and Squall, you can have my salad," everyone nodded and Squall scarfed down the romaine lettuce.

I walked into the training centre and stayed in the secret area the rest of the day running things threw my head.

AN: Man, I have a twisted mind…. Jeez, and not to sound conceded or anything but reading over it now…. (haven't read it in a wile) I wonder, what the hell was going threw my mind? Hehe oh well, it has a lil of that SK touch. :D ~OceanGurl


	9. They're Here!

 That night Cid had a heart attack and died in the infirmary. I didn't really have a reaction to it. I was sorta sad but also happy. So I guess they cancelled each other out and I didn't feel anything. A lot of people were crying that day, and because I didn't I stayed in my dorm.

A new headmaster was appointed but believe it or not Nida got the job. I thought Marion would have, being his secretary and before that one of the top teachers but whatever. And he gave a really good tear-jerking speech… so I heard. I didn't go to Cid's funeral either. Afterwards when we all met up in the cafeteria I felt kinda bad but for not going but.. I guess there's really no excuse. 

A week later and everything's back the way it was. Squall, Quistis and Zell were teaching two classes a day, Selphie and Irvine took on some extra classes and Rinoa found a new interest in medicine and is learning to practice it. I… I spend four to five hours a day in the training center wile everybody is off teaching and learning. It's a great stress reliever and I'm getting really good with my gunblade.  

"Alex! Leave some for the rest of us," Irvine called as two veggie monsters wilted. I sighed and sat on the nearest rock.

"you're no fun. And besides, they're here for us to kill so what's the problem?"

"nothin', it's just that you've been spending a lot of time in here. Looking for solitude?" he asked sitting beside me.

I took a deep breath. Was I? Was I looking for solitude and finding it in the training center wile I killed captive monsters? "Like you would not believe,"

          "Oh. Well ok. I'll go then, leave you with your thoughts," Irvine smiled, and got up.

"Ok. See ya at supper," I waved as he walked out of the training centre. "Oh screw this," I mumbled to myself an walked to the secret area.

Besides all the annoying couples saying oh What-ever-the-hell-your-name-is; I love you, the not-so secret area is a nice place to be. Conveniently, there were only two people there.

          "can you to do that somewhere else? I'm trying to think here," I ordered. They just looked at me. "hello? Did you know here me? Get out!" I don't know if it was my voice that got to them or the fact that had reached for my gunblade but whichever it was, they were gone fast.

          "haa.. yeah you better run," I said out loud. Dunno why. Oh well.

I walked over to the balcony and looked over the wide-spread country by Dealing city.  Not much to it, some shrubs and a few monsters hear and there but not much. I shifted my gaze up and started at the stars.

          I don't know how long I was there running things threw my head but it must have been a wile, Zell came to find me and said I had been here for three hours. "have I? Oh, um sorry.."

          "what are you sorry for?"

"I dunno, it just seemed like the thing to say," Zell gave me an awkward look. 

          "Uh huh…. Well I really think you should come back to the "real world". You are turning into a major  loner," I glared at him

          "A what? Uh, uh. Ahh jeez, fine. But where do you have in mind?"

Before I knew it I was in Zell's room playing a game of risk…. And losing. I never lose. I was appalled.

          "Ha! I win! Jeez and I was thinking you were gonna kick my ass at this game. Oh well," Zell boasted

          "ehhh, I was tired, but I'll win tomorrow in our rematch," I snapped.

"rematch? No, no. I won and it's gonna stay that way," Zell teased throwing a pillow at me.

          "SO not fair, I wanna win!" I threw it right back at him and jumped onto his bead to grab another one. I was just about it throw it when he tackled me down, so I started beating him with it. "I'll win at this" I winked, but I don't know if he saw.

"Like hell you will," he replied holding my arms down. I struggled but couldn't get free so I kneed him in the stomach. "Ouf!" he fell just as I got out of the way. 

          "see, I did wi-haha!!! Ha, ha, haha Hahahaha!!!!!!!! Zell!! st –op!!" I squeaked as he tickled my sides. After about five minutes of me squeaking and yelping he stopped and I slumped down beside him on the bed exhausted. "what time is it?"

"uh…." Zell leaned over and looked at his bedside table. "11:45. risk took a long time."

          "Oooh, I hafta go. But I don't wanna move," I groaned as I sat up and walked to the door. "See ya,"

          "bye,"

I wondered the halls for a little while, dodging monitors and wound up in the ball room. Looking around and seeing no one else there I did a few flips and cartwheels. In the last cartwheel I fell. When I got up I was in front of the doors that lead to the balcony, so naturally I opened the doors and walked out. The cool night's breeze caught me by surprise considering it was susposto be windless and clouded over. I looked up at the full moon, sitting there in the sky, like an eye, ever watching…. Ok I have been having way to much spare time lately. But it was bugging me. When I finally reverted my eyes from the moon to the country side I nearly fell over.

          They walked in a line, all of them, Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, Brothers, Diablos, Levithan, Bahamut and Eden. They looked like people from the circus, each with a different skin colour and really funky hair.

          "Oohhhhh shit! There complete," I ran. Out of the ball room, into the halls slipping about seven times and smashing into the walls from the freshly mopped floors. Falling into the elevator I hit the F3 button. When the elevator stopped, I fell out. This just was not my running day. I ran into the Nida's office door, literally, so I could knock it down. I'm going to have a broken shoulder before daybreak. I sprinted as fast as I could and started pounding on Nida's dorm door.

"What is it!" he yelled when he finally answered.

By that time I was completely out of breath. "thire… here…. The Guardian Forces are here," he gave me a questing look. "were under attack!" 


End file.
